serial101_arquivosfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Inimigo Natural (M
Inimigo Natural - Marcelo Cassaro Em, 1976 as sondas Viking I e II pousaram em Marte. Seus sensores não revelaram nenhuma forma de vida. Mentira. Pra L, minha Inimiga Natural '' ''(porque nunca seremos apenas bons amigos...) GENOMA A Missão Viking O projeto espacial Viking foi responsável em 1976, pelos dois primeiros pousos bem-sucedidos na superfície de Marte – e também por uma das maiores ameaças que a Terra enfrenta hoje. No dia 20 de agosto de 1975 foi lançada a Viking I, um módulo de pouso acoplado a um veículo separado que poderia orbitar o planeta. A nave entrou em órbita de Marte em 19 de junho de 76 e em 20 de junho o módulo de pouso atingiu a superfície marciana em uma área conhecida como Chryse Planitia. A Viking i, um idêntico par de veículos acoplados, foi lançada em 9 de setembro de 75 e alcançou a órbita marciana de 7 de agosto de 76. Liberou seu módulo de pouso em 3 de setembro, mais ao norte da aterrissagem da Viking I, na planície rochosa chamada Planitia Utopia. Os módulos de pouso das sondas Viking eram, basicamente, plataformas sobre tripés sustentando numerosos instrumentos. Funcionavam à base de energia nuclear, fornecida por geradores termoelétricos de radiosótopos. Instrumentos a bordo dos módulos detectaram a presença de nitrogênio e argônio. Estudos dos isótopos desse último seriam importantes para determinar a evolução atmosférica do planeta. As câmeras dos módulos de pouso, além de fotografar as paisagens marcianas, também mediram a refração luminosa e concentrações de poeira na atmosfera. Estudos sismográficos mostraram que Marte é vulcanicamente menos ativo que a Terra. Entre outros instrumentos, os módulos de pouso das sondas Viking carregavam os primeiros equipamentos criados pela ciência terrestre para procurar vida em outro planeta. Cada módulo continha um mini-laboratório biológico, capas de realizar certo número de experimentos simples. Os resultados indicaram pouca probabilidade de vida e nenhum material orgânico foi encontrado. Estes foram os dados divulgados à imprensa, claro. A verdade é outra... Fobo e Deimos Os módulos de pouso das duas Viking contavam com uma instrumentação muito mais sofisticada do que aquela prevista no projeto original, com aparelhos de pesquisa biológica extremamente complexos, capazes de análise genética profunda. Uma tecnologia que o mundo nem sabia existir na década de 70, cortesia de testes secretos com peças alienígenas nos laboratórios do Pentágono. Sob vigilância severa do Departamento de Defesa, a NASA divulgou ao público apenas notícias inofensivas. Oficialmente, Marte era desabitado. Não era uma mentira total: de fato, não parecia existir no planeta nenhuma forma de vida superior. Sua superfície é árida e vazia – as fotos das desoladas paisagens marcianas, transmitidas pelas sondas, são reais. Contudo, as sondas Viking registraram a presença de vida microscópica na superfície do planeta. Recolhendo amostras do solo com seu braço mecânico, o módulo da Viking I encontrou uma forma de vida bacteriana. Um bacilo inerte, protegido contra os rigores climáticos por uma capa de proteína. Parecia adormecida por milênios – desde tempos ancestrais, quando Marte provavelmente teve melhores condições para o desenvolvimento da vida. O módulo da Viking i também encontrou um bacilo, de um tipo diferente. Aparentemente cada bactéria era abundante em apenas uma das duas regiões onde as sondas pousaram. Receberam os codinomes B-Fobos e B-Deimos, os filhos de Marte na mitologia romana. Os módulos Viking não tinham condições de retornar à terra com amostras – eram apenas módulos de pouso, não equipados com foguetes para decolagem. Sua tarefa era pousar em Marte, analisar a superfície e enviar dados para a Terra. Contudo, o laboratório a bordo de cada módulo conseguiu analisar a informação genética de cada bactéria, decodificando seu DNA e transmitindo de volta à NASA através de sinais de rádio. O conteúdo da transmissão foi cuidadosamente recolhido pelos Agentes do Departamento de Defesa. Todos os técnicos da NASA que tiveram contato com a informação foram devidamente pressionados, ameaçados, chantageados ou comprados para guardar segredo. Casos mais extremos exigiram lavagem cerebral. Alguns nunca voltaram a ser vistos. Projeto Filhos de Marte A informação foi levada para XenoLab, um centro de pesquisas secreto do governo fortemente vigiado e isolado, sediado em algum ponto do Arizona. As bactérias marcianas foram codificadas como Projeto Filhos de Marte. Um computador Cray, o mais rápido do mundo, foi requisitado para decodificar aquele complicado código bacteriano em tempo recorde. Infelizmente a ciência da época permitia apenas ler e analisar o DNA alienígena – não reproduzi-lo. Apenas no final da década de 80 a engenharia genética da terra finalmente alcançou o desenvolvimento técnico necessário para recriar as bactérias. Manipulando o DNA de bacilos comuns do gênero Haemophilus, os técnicos do XenoLab recriaram as espécies B-Fobos e B-Deimos. Seria essa uma das maiores façanhas da ciência: ressuscitar formas de vida extraterrestres, extintas há muitos milhões de anos. Foi o primeiro erro. Teve inicio uma extensa série de testes. Ambas as bactérias pareciam incapazes de sobreviver fora de um organismo vivo por mais de alguns segundos – portanto, se provocavam alguma doença, essa seria de difícil contágio. A origem da capa de proteína que protegia as bactérias em Marte permanece até hoje um mistério. Injetadas em cães, gatos e ratos de laboratório, elas exibiam comportamento até então desconhecido em bactérias... Após se reproduzir no sangue e deixa-se transportar pelo corpo, cada bactéria encontrava uma célula hospedeira. Vencia a membrana celular, invadia o citoplasma e imediatamente voltava a ficar inerte. Apenas isso. Flutuavam inofensivas, como organelas celulares, sem causar dano. Não se alimentavam ou reproduziam. Nem mesmo eram percebidas pelas defesas naturais do corpo – o sistema imunológicos nada fazia contra as bactérias marcianas. Nenhuma febre ou infecção. Nenhum sinal de desconforto ou doença podia ser notado nas cobaias. As duas espécies se comportavam exatamente da mesma maneira. Reproduzir-se no sangue, ocupar todas as células do corpo e dormir. Nada mais. Como única observação digna de nota, uma bactéria jamais invadia uma célula que já estivesse ocupada por uma bactéria da outra espécie. O enigma persistiu após meses de experimentos. Pressionados pelo Pentágono e sem alternativas, os técnicos do XenoLab começaram testes com cobaias humanas. Os “voluntários” foram fornecidos pelo Departamento de Defesa – a maioria deles eram civis que ouviram demais ou que estavam no lugar errado na hora errada. Novamente, para a frustração completa do Pentágono, a bactéria marciana não mostrava qualquer atividade. O Projeto Filhos de Marte foi encerrado. Todas as cobaias, animais e humanas, foram mortas e seus corpos incinerados – exceto duas pessoas, um homem adulto e uma adolescente, mantidos prisioneiros em celas para observação. Eles eram tratados, claro, pelo codinomes Fobos e Deimos. Permitir que essas pessoas vivessem foi o segundo erro. Morte no XenoLab No dia 15 de maio de 1990, o Pentágono perdeu contato com o XenoLab. Helicópteros enviados para investigar encontram o complexo em chamas, todos os ocupantes mortos – e mortos de formas tão variadas que teriam enlouquecido qualquer legista convencional. A maioria apresentava cortes e perfurações que pareciam ser produzidos por animais selvagens: as medições revelaram garras, presas e chifres de incontáveis tamanhos e formas. Outros tiveram a cabeça ou membros amputados por alguém com a força de dois ou três gorilas. Havia também os envenenados – pelo ar, pela pele e até pelo sangue, sempre por toxinas de composição química diferente. Vítimas de queimaduras e eletrocussão estavam presentes. Foi encontrado até mesmo um soldado morto por queimadura química, com os mesmos sintomas de um ataque de água-viva ou medusa. Os danos materiais no complexo deixavam ainda mais claro o poder do inimigo, exibindo algumas paredes derrubadas, outras derretidas. Os registros das câmeras de vigilância foram perdidos – não havia evidência visuais do ocorrido. O Pentágono conseguiu apenas recolher amostras de sangue e vestígios do Projeto Filhos de Marte. O caso foi levado ao Comando Espacial, mais conhecido como NORAD – North American Aerospace Defense Comand, Comando de Defesa Aeroespacial Norte-Americano. Outrora uma agência de vigilância de satélites soviéticos durante a Guerra Fria, o NORAD havia sido recentemente convertido em divisão de combate alienígena após o “Incidente Kursor”. A análise das anotações e amostras de sangue levaram a conclusões aterradoras: os bacilos Fobos e Deimos foram, muito provavelmente, responsáveis pelo extermínio de toda e qualquer vida que tenha existido existido em Marte. Até onde foi possível descobrir, o homem Fobos e a garota Deimos tornaram-se seres capazes de metamorfose total. Podem adotar, em segundos, qualquer forma ou aparência permitidas para criaturas da Terra. Qualquer arma ou defesa existente no reino animal – garras, presas, asas, cascos, carapaça, camuflagem, peçonha, Bioeletricidade... – estão disponíveis para eles, em formas dezenas de vezes mais letais. Mas por que nenhuma dessas capacidades havia se manifestado antes? Por que apena agora, anos depois da contaminação? Ainda de acordo com as investigações do NORAD, os bacilos B-Fobos e B-Deimos são inimigos naturais. Não reagem a nível microscópico, em pequenas quantidades – mas quando um organismo totalmente ocupado percebe a presença de outro ocupado pela espécie inimiga, o bacilo abandona seu estado inerte. Ele imediatamente ataca o núcleo da célula, absorvendo seu conteúdo e re-escrevendo totalmente seu código genético. A partir de então o hospedeiro se transforma em outro tipo de criatura, capaz de desenvolver todo tipo de arma biológica para destruir o inimigo. Um soldado em guerra contra o inimigo natural do bacilo. Requisições e notas de serviço encontradas entre os documentos do XenoLab indicam que as cobaias eram mantidas separadas e distantes. Certo dia, por ocasião da chegada de uma nova remessa de cadáveres alienígenas para teste, Deimos foi transportada até as proximidades da cela de Fobos. Fobos e Deimos sentiram um ao outro pela primeira vez. Foi seu terceiro e último erro. O Inimigo Interior Fobos e Deimos estão livres – e estão em guerra. Essas criaturas extremamente perigosas desejam apenas a destruição um do outro. Infelizmente, estão utilizando seres humanos como armas para levar adiante seu conflito. Sua primeira batalha provocou a destruição do complexo XenoLab. A luta terminou sem vencedor – aparentemente, um deles fugiu ou se escondeu. Desde então não voltaram a se encontrar pessoalmente e estão adotando estratégias mais globais. Relatos sobre incidentes envolvendo mortes estranhas e monstros mutantes chegaram de diversos pontos dos EUA, sugerindo intensa atividade de Fobos e Deimos. Infelizmente, as datas próximas e locais distantes também indicam que agora existem mais de duas criaturas com poderes metamórficos. Fobos e Deimos estão se reproduzindo. Arrebanhando mais soldados para seus exércitos. Seres humanos contaminados pelo bacilo são chamados Fobianos e Deimonianos, ou simplesmente Filhos de Marte. As informações do NORAD sobre como isso está acontecendo ainda são escassas e incompletas – mas, uma vez que a bactéria é de difícil contágio e não sobrevive fora de um organismo vivo, muito provavelmente Fobos e Deimos infectam suas vítimas através de contato intimo. A maior indicação disso é a existência de mais mulheres Fobianas e Homens Deimonianos, mas o inverso também acontece – até porque, aparentemente Fobos e Deimos podem mudar de sexo tão facilmente quanto mudam de forma. Com suas habilidades metamórficas, a sedução deve ser para eles tarefa fácil; podem assumir qualquer forma que desejarem, incluindo a aparência de pessoas que a vítima ama ou confia. O ato sexual deve ser o método preferido, mas dizem que muitas vezes um beijo já é o suficiente. Semanas depois do contágio, um Fobiano ou Deimoniano estará totalmente tomado pelo bacilo; seus poderes e instintos guerreiros se manifestam assim que ele tiver contato com outra criatura tomada pelo bacilo inimigo, o que pode ocorrer a qualquer momento, logo após sua primeira transformação, a vitima devota sua existência a perseguir e destruir o inimigo natural sem se importar com mais nada. Esse impulso – o Chamado de Guerra – é supremo e irresistível: nem mesmo o temor pela própria vida ou segurança de pessoas amadas pode derrotar o Chamado. Eis, portanto, a situação: a Terra está repleta de pessoas que podem, a qualquer momento, se transformar em feras metamórficas enlouquecidas. Algumas sabem disso, outras ainda não. A Unidade Ares Novas pesquisas no NORAD levaram a uma descoberta que talvez represente nossa única chance conta a guerra marciana: a criação de novos Filhos de Marte, com poderes mais moderados, mas ainda humanos e sob controle. Um organismo humano contaminado pelos bacilos é totalmente dominado, todas as suas células são impregnadas com a presença guerreira marciana. Esse fato é imutável. Mas existe outro fato também imutável – uma célula ocupada por uma bactéria não é penetrada por outra. Também inquestionável é o fato que as bactérias não lutam entre si, apenas criaturas possuídas por elas. Então, se uma mesma pessoa recebe em seu corpo as DUAS bactérias, o que acontece? Com a requisição de novos “voluntários” para testes, a resposta foi encontrada. Um ser humano ocupado por quantidades iguais de B-Fobos e B-Deimos (um neutro como passaram a ser chamados) não se transforma em Fobiano ou Deimoniano – mas também não exibe seu imenso poder metamórfico. O equilíbrio da bactéria no corpo do “híbrido” impede que enlouqueça furioso diante do inimigo. A partir dessa descoberta, o NORAD começou experimentos para dosar “porcentagens” das bactérias nas cobaias. Constatou-se que, quanto maior o desequilíbrio (a supremacia de uma sobre a outra), maiores os poderes da vítima – e mais incontrolável ela será. Esses híbridos são classificados como Neutros, Gamma, Beta e Alpha. Estava feito. Já era possível criar pessoas com poderes menores, mais humanas. Ainda em 1990, o mesmo ano em que Fobos e Deimos fugiram, surgiu uma nova divisão dentro do NORAD: a Unidade Ares, composta quase exclusivamente de híbridos Fobos e Deimos – os Agentes Ares. Provavelmente eles são nossa única chance contra a guerra marciana. Quem é o Inimigo? Quando você é um Filho de Marte, você está em guerra. Essa escolha não é sua – na verdade, depois que recebeu o bacilo, você não tem mais muita escolha em coisa alguma. O hospedeiro está dominado pela necessidade de destruir o Inimigo Natural a qualquer custo. Inimigo Natural é aquele que carrega em suas células o bacilo. Não importa a quantidade, seja um Fobiano ou Deimoniano puro, seja uma Agente Ares com menor porcentagem. Isso não faz diferença, porque a Fúria Guerreira em seu sangue clama por sua destruição. Para um Fobiano, até mesmo um Alpha-F – um Agente com 90% de Fobos e apenas 10% de Deimos – será tido como Inimigo Natural. Qualquer portador do bacilo é o Inimigo. Isso significa, portanto, que os Agentes Ares serão considerados Inimigos tantos por Fobianos quanto por Deimonianos. Um novo perigo para acrescentar à lista. Sentindo o Inimigo Este instinto básico é possuído por qualquer Filho de Marte, puro ou não – até mesmo Neutros. É a capacidade de perceber a presença do Inimigo Natural. Ainda não se sabe como funciona essa detecção – alguns teorizam que seja através do olfato, enquanto outros suspeitam de psiquismo. Seja qual for o motivo, quando um Inimigo Natural está por perto, ele experimenta uma forte sensação de urgência. Você sabe que alguém nas redondezas é seu Inimigo. Muito provavelmente, deve ser parecido com aquilo que sentem os imortais de Highlander quando percebem um ao outro. Não é possível saber em que direção ou distância está o Inimigo, ou mesmo quantos são – apenas que um Inimigo está por perto. Essa sensação se manifesta em qualquer filho de Marte, sendo um dos poucos poderes que se manifesta antes do Chamado de Guerra. Na verdade, é justamente este poder que ativa o Chamado. O poder de sentir o Inimigo funciona com qualquer portadores do Inimigo Natural, até mesmo em pequena doses: um Deimoniano pode perceber Fobianos – mas da mesma forma, também pode perceber um agente Alpha-D com 90% de Deimos e apenas 10% de Fobos. Ele não pode captar essa “dosagem”: sabe apenas que aquele é um Inimigo. O Chamado de Guerra Ao penetrar em um corpo humano e ocupar todas as suas celular, o bacilo marciano se torna inerte. Flutua no citoplasma como uma das várias organelas celulares, vivendo em paz com mitocêndrias, ribossomos, lisossomos e outras. Ele não interfere com a vida normal de seu hospedeiro e poderia permanecer assim pelo resto de sua vida.... ...Ou até que o Inimigo Natural apareça. Quando um Filho de Marte encontra o Inimigo pela primeira vez, a bactéria desperta. Ela ataca o núcleo celular, penetra no material genético e secreta enzimas que re-escrevem todo o genoma. O organismo inteiro sofre uma transformação completa ainda conservando a aparência humana, mas agora capaz de metamorfose em graus variados. O despertando bacilo é conhecido como Chamado de Guerra. Após o Chamado, um hospedeiro nunca mais será o mesmo. Ele redescobre o próprio corpo como uma máquina assassina, ao mesmo tempo arma e soldado. Porém, com a euforia, vem também o desejo cada vez incontrolável de matança – um desejo que o hospedeiro acredita ser seu mas na verdade vem da presença marciana em seu corpo. Dominado pela necessidade de destruir o Inimigo, ele passa a dedicar sua vida e seus recursos a esses objetivos. O Chamado de Guerra vai arrancar o hospedeiro de sua vida normal para sempre. A Fúria Guerreira Após o Chamado, um Fobiano ou Deimoniano deixa de ser um ser humano. Ele é agora apenas um veiculo de carne para um poder fabuloso, um desejo irrestrito de sangue e carnificina. Sim, ele ainda pode resistir. Após o horror ou encanto da descoberta, ele pode tolamente tentar ignorar seu dom guerreiro. Levar uma aparente vida normal, fingir que ainda se importa com frivolidades de seu antigo cotidiano... mas, quando o Inimigo vem, sua destruição é tudo que importa. Nada mais existe para um verdadeiro Filho de Marte. A presença do Inimigo faz ferver o sangue e turvar a visão com ódio irracional. Pouco importa se você é um trabalhador sentado à mesa de jantar com a família, orando a Deus para que eles nunca conheçam seu terrível segredo; quando seu vizinho bate a porta para pedir uma ferramenta emprestada e você sente o Inimigo em seu corpo... nada vai impedir você de assumir a forma e uma pantera alienígena e arrancar o coração do maldito Fobiano, mesmo diante de sua filha de cinco anos. Essa é a Fúria Guerreira. Nenhum Fobiano ou Deimoniano puros podem resistir à Fúria – ela é suprema e inquestionável. Quando a Fúria se manifesta, a razão e raciocínio se escondem no canto mais escuro da mente. Privado de sua bênção mais poderosa, o homem se converte em fera assassina e não descansa até destruir o motivo de sua raiva. Apenas os Agente Ares conseguem dominar a Fúria – mas, quanto maios o desequilíbrio, maior será a dificuldade para fazê-lo. As Formas de Lutar Todos os Fobianos e Deimonianos podem realizar facilmente pequenas mudanças de forma em seus corpos – garras, carapaça, tentáculos, coisas simples. As grandes mudanças, contudo, são mais complicados. A maioria delas exige algum tempo dentro de um casulo. Existem, contudo, certas formas que um Filho de Marte pode adotar rapidamente e sem esforço. Assim como um lobisomem que se transforma apenas em homem, lobo ou homem-lobo, cada Fobiano tem um conjunto bem específico de formas: panteras, tubarões, insetos gigantes, dragões, todos monstruosos e grotescos. Essas configurações, mais ou menos comuns a todos os Filhos de Marte, são chamadas de Formas Guerreias. Até agora existem dez Formas conhecidas, mas outras podem se revelar a qualquer momento. Alguns Agentes Ares também possuem Formas Guerreiras, mas poucas. Qualquer Filho de Marte atacado pela Fúria Guerreira – inclusive Agentes Ares – adota imediatamente uma Forma Guerreira para lutar. Não é possível resistir: mesmo quando você tem em mãos uma metralhadora mais mortífera, a Fúria obriga você a soltá-la e atacar com garras de forma bestial. O Que Você Faria? Esse é o mundo em que vivemos. Normal na superfície, mas violento e sanguinário por baixo, aos poucos dominado pela selvageria de um antigo deus da guerra. O homem trouxe de outro deve detê-la. Os Filhos de Marte perambula pelas ruas como humanos normais, apenas esperando o momento de guerrear. Eles ainda são poucos, mas estão se espalhando rápido e não há como saber quem são – não até ser tarde demais. Talvez você tenha visto um deles. Talvez um delas seja agora seu amigo ou parente. Talvez você até seja um deles. Este é o seu papel no mundo de Inimigo Natural. Como um legítimo herdeiro do deus da guerra, um Agente Ares geneticamente alterado pela bactéria marciana, você deve usa seus poderes para perseguir e destruir outros Filhos de Marte – assim como os próprios Fobos e Deimos originais, os generais da guerra entre as espécies. Você não fará isso por justiça, pela humanidade ou pelo desejo de fazer o bem – você fará por que não tem outra escolha. Vai obedecer ao Comandante Ares ou ser exterminado. Você é um soldado valioso, mas também um risco para o Projeto; precisa lutar contra a Fúria Guerreira, provar que pode conservar o controle e seguir ordens. Falhas e desobediência são punidas com a morte. Manter o controle é manter a vida. Talvez você consiga fugir. Com muita sorte e habilidade, talvez consiga vencer as medidas de segurança do NORAD e ser livre – usar seus poderes metamórficos para ter outra aparência, tentar recuperar uma vida normal. Infelizmente, uma vida normal é a única coisa que nunca mais poderá ter. Além de conviver com a perseguição de seus antigos comandantes, você deve estar preparado para encontrar seus DOIS Inimigos Naturais. Sim, porque você carrega as duas bactérias em suas células. Tanto Fobianos quanto Deimonianos vão tratá-lo como Inimigo. Esteja preparado, pois, para encontrar humanos aparentemente normais que se transformam em monstros e atacam assim que colocam os olhos em você. Nesse mundo de feras alienígenas disfarçados como amigos e vizinhos, existe apenas uma única certeza total. A guerra vai terminar apenas quando todos os Filhos de Marte estiverem mortos. E ISSO INCLUI VOCÊ. UNIDADE ARES Com o fracasso do Projeto Filho de Marte e a geração acidental de Fobos e Deimos, o Pentágono criou uma das maiores ameaças enfrentadas pela espécie humana. Agora era preciso tentar limpar a sujeira, tarefa confiada ao NORAD. O Comando de Defesa Aeroespacial Norte-Americano (North American Aerospace Defense Comand, NORAD) nem sempre foi uma divisão especial de combate a alienígenas. Seu objetivo original era coordenar sistemas aero-estratégicos de vigilância de mísseis, passando mais tarde a monitorar todos os objetos no espaço feitos pelo homem. A vigilância do espaço era importante, especialmente no auge da Guerra Fria – para evitar colisões, prevenir alarmes falsos causados pela re-entrada dos satélites, ou saber o que os soviéticos andavam colocando em órbita. O quartel-general do NORAD é sediado quinhentos metros abaixo da montanha Cheyenne, estado de Wyoming, noroeste dos EUA – próximo à fronteira com o Canadá. Atualmente NORAD é a mais ativa agência governamental na caça aos extraterrestres hostis presentes na Terra – o que certamente inclui Fobos, Deimos e suas respectivas proles. Suas estações de rastreamento tentam localizar OVNIs em órbita da Terra e seus satélites de batalha (outrora destinados ao projeto “Guerras nas Estrelas”) tentam combatê-los. Muitas naves alienígenas acidentadas em nosso planeta foram alvejadas pelas armas do NORAD, que podem variar desde estações orbitais de batalha laser, grandes canhões terrestres e até mesmo mísseis nucleares. Além de armas, NORAD é também pioneiro em xenobiologia, a pesquisa da biologia alienígena. Em seus laboratórios e calabouços estão pelo menos metade de todos os extraterrestres recolhidos pela Força Aérea nos últimos anos, incluindo vários Fobianos e Deimonianos. Alguns ainda vivos. Forjando Armas Após a descoberta de que Fobianos e Deimonianos estão se reproduzindo, o NORAD começou a caçada. Como era procedimento padrão, foi destacada para a missão sua unidade especial de combate a extraterrestres, conhecida como U.F.O. Team. Infelizmente, seus primeiros confrontos com os Filhos de Marte resultaram em tragédia. Mesmo equipados com armamento especial, muitos soldados foram feitos em pedaços. O próprio comandante da unidade escapou com vida por pouco. NORAD entendeu que os operativos “normais” do U.F.O.Team,, apesar de poderosos, não eram numerosos o bastante. Pouco mais de meia-dúzia realmente têm poderes especiais, enquanto a maioria das tropas é composta por humanos normais em armaduras tecnológicas. Os Filhos de Marte, por outro lado, espalham-se cada vez mais:hoje estima-se que existem tantos Fobianos e Deimonianos no mundo quando pessoas contaminadas com o vírus da AIDS. (NT: Primeiro, o vírus que causa a AIDS é o HIV. Segundo esse número é inconcebível, além de serem apenas duas pessoas que começam a espalhar a contaminação o tempo de apenas dez anos jamais seria capazes de igualar uma doença com mais de um século de existência.) NORAD decidiu, então, que devia forjar novas arma. Imediatamente veio a ideia de usar Fobianos e Deimonianos como soldados, mas eles são instáveis demais – Mesmo após receber treinamento e condicionamento adequados, enlouquecem completamente quando atacados pela Fúria Guerreira. Ainda assim, a ideia era boa demais para ser desperdiçada: a partir dos dados do extinto Projeto Filhos de Marte, seus técnicos iniciaram a Fase Dois – Unidade Ares. O objetivo: criar geneticamente e em grande quantidade Agentes com os mesmos poderes dos Filhos de Marte, mas mais controláveis e resistentes à Fúria Guerreira. Equilíbrio de Forças É verdade que um organismo contaminados pelos bacilos H. Fobos e H. Deimos é totalmente dominado em semanas, todas as células impregnadas com a presença guerreira marciana. Mas também é verdade que uma célula ocupada por uma bactéria não é tocada por outra. A partir desse raciocínio simples, os técnicos do NORAD descobriram que podem dosar porcentagens das bactérias em uma mesma pessoa e criar Filhos de Marte com poderes menores, mas mais humanos e controláveis. A Fúria Guerreira ainda existe neles, mas em forma mais branda; com disciplina e força de vontade, é possível resistir a ela. Esses Agentes compõem a Unidade Ares. O nome vem da versão grega do mesmo deus da guerra que os romanos chamavam de Marte. Igual, mas também oposto. O mesmo poder que ameaça a Terra, usado para salvá-la de uma guerra mundial. O poder de um Agente Ares depende do equilíbrio entre as duas espécies de bactérias em seu corpo. Quanto maior o equilíbrio, menor o poder e maior o controle. Os Agentes são classificados desde Neutros – aqueles quase humanos, com poderes minúsculos, mas totalmente livres da Fúria – até os Alphas, com poderes imensos, mas incontroláveis. Conseguir porcentagens ideais é difícil, pois não há maneira de controlar a reprodução das bactérias no sangue. Também não é possível descobrir imediatamente qual a porcentagem atingida – para isso, claro, seria necessário realizar a tarefa impossível de analisar todas as células do corpo! O melhor que os técnicos podem fazer é injetar quantidades aproximadas, observar os resultados e torcer. Muitos pacientes não atingem a configuração ideal e precisam ser sacrificados. Além disso, quando um Agente Ares é muito ferido ou perde muito sangue, a reprodução das células que acompanham a cura pode alterar seu equilíbrio e mudar seus poderes. Seja Parte da Solução Portanto, um Agente Ares pode representar a única esperança da Terra – mas também um grande risco que precisa ser mantido sob controle. Um Ares é, acima de tudo, um prisioneiro com a vida em risco constante. Como se não bastassem os Fobianos e Deimonianos que o perseguem, o próprio comando da Unidade pode ser seu pior inimigo – aqui, a verdade máxima é o proverbio “se você não é parte da solução, é parte do problema”. Qualquer Agente que se mostra desqualificado para servir a Unidade é prontamente eliminado. Mesmo após ser aprovado como Agente de Campo, seu desempenho será constantemente testado e avaliado; falhas podem ser perdoadas até certo ponto, mas um Agente incompetente não vive muito. Quando você é um Ares, se falhar você morre. Se mostrar incompetência, morre. Se for reprovado nos testes, morre. Se desobedecer ordens, morre. Se cair vítima da Fúria Guerreira durante um momento crítico, morre. E se tentar fugir, nem se fala! A execução nunca vem abertamente, anunciada em alto-falantes ou coisa assim. Um Agente “dispensado” nunca é avisado disso. Na maioria das vezes ele será enviado em uma missão aparentemente normal. Ele não sabe, mas o oficial superior do grupo tem ordens para que esse Agente não retorne. Sua morte não será desperdiçada – o Comando procura aproveitar o Agente como isca ou kamikaze, sem que ele saiba. Portanto, se você descobrir no último instante que seu novo rifle experimental na verdade é uma bomba disfarçada, não se surpreenda... Óbvio que, quanto maior o poder de um Agente, mai severa será a vigilância sobre ele. Um Neutro goza de certa liberdade, enquanto um Gamma estará sempre acompanhado por guardas armados – e um Beta nem mesmo pode sair de sua cela sem uma coleira de eletrochoque. Muito são seduzidos pelos incríveis poderes de um Gamma ou Beta, mas a coisa muda quando o menor sinal de descontrole é punido com execução sumária. Se você cedeu à Fúria Guerreira e arruinou uma missão, isso não será muito bem visto pelo Comando. Afinal, NORAD não pode permitir que os agentes mostrem suas terríveis Formas Alienígenas diante de multidões... Todos os Ares respondem a um oficial superior (quase sempre um Gamma ou Beta altamente disciplinado). Esses, por sua vez, recebe ordens diretamente do chefe da Unidade – um homem conhecido apenas como Comandante Marte. Um homem acima de qualquer autoridade, que organiza as missões e ordena ou aprova todas as execuções. APRIMORAMENTOS Aprimoramentos são pequenas vantagens ou desvantagens que você possui quando começa a jogar. Eles tornam seu Agente Ares um pouco diferente dos demais. Cada uma delas tem algum custo ou rendem complicações e você pode ter tantas delas quanto desejar. Categoria Esse Aprimoramento é obrigatório para todos os Agentes Ares. Caso você não o tenha, não poderá possuir nenhum dos poderes dos Filhos de Marte e nem pertencer a Unidade Ares, exceto em casos especiais. Todos os outros Aprimoramentos deste capítulo também são permitidos apenas para Agentes Ares. Maiores detalhes sobre Agentes estão adiantes. 10 pps: você é um Neutro. 20 pps: você é um Delta. 30 pps: você é um Gamma. 35 pps: você é um Beta. 40 pps: você é um Beta. Aliados e Contatos 1 ponto: você tem um ou mais contatos de confiança no alto comando da Unidade Ares. Ele consegue para você certas informações proibidas - você pode saber com antecedência, por exemplo, quanto um Agente será descartado (e talvez fazer algo pra evitar) ou quando parte de uma missão é na verdade um teste. Quando uma missão envolve pequenas chances sobrevivência, seu contato pode prevenir você. E caso sua eficiência ou lealdade esteja sobre suspeita, seu contato pode avisa-lo a tempo de corrigir o problema. Por que ele faz isso? Talvez por amizade, amor, coração-mole, ou talvez você tenha algum segredo para usar contra ele. Vale lembrar que certas informações (especialmente aquelas a respeito do Comandante Ares) são altamente secretas e nenhum contato tem acesso a elas. Outra coisa: a vida de seu contato estará em risco por passa-lhe dados confidenciais - cada vez que ele faz isso pode ser apanhado, levando você com ele! Esse Aprimoramento equivale a Vantagem Contatos Falso Fobiano / Deimoniano 2 pontos: Um Ares possui os dois tipos de bactérias marcianas em seu corpo, e será considerado Inimigo Natural tanto de por Fobianos quanto por Deimonianos. Alguns deles, contudo, conseguem sufocar a presença de pelo menos uma bactéria em seus corpos - aquela que existe em menor porcentagem. Com isso você passa a ser considerado um Fobiano ou Deimoniano "puro", e terá apenas um Inimigo Natural, em vez de dois. Digamos que você é um Delta-F. Suas celulas são 60% Fobos e 40% Deimos. Sendo um Falso Fobiano, você passa a ser considerado um Fobiano "puro" - os fobianos verdadeiros verão você como um aliado e apenas deimonianos vão tratá-los como Inimigo. Agente Ares com essa vantagem são extremamente raros e extremamente valiosos, porque podem agir mais facilmente contra seus "irmãos". Esse aprimoramento é proibidos para Neutros: seu equilíbrio impede que um bacilo prevaleça sobre o outro. Esse aprimoramento equivale a: Camuflagem 1 (Sentido: Detectar "Inimigo", Permanente) - 2pp Ficha Limpa 1 ponto: quase ninguém na Unidade Ares tem uma ficha completamente limpa, mas você faz parte desse "quase". Desde os testes e o treinamento até as missões de campo, você nunca mostrou uma falha ou desobediência sequer - ou, pelo menos, conseguir esconder tudo muito bem. O Comandante Ares vê você como um Agente de extrema confiança e eficiência, e pelo menos por enquanto, você não corre nenhum risco de ser considerado "dispensável". Se algum Agente precisa ser sacrificado durante uma missão, com certeza não será você. Pequenos erros durante as missões podem ser perdoados ("desta vez vou levar em conta seu desempenho impecável no passado e esquecer esse incidente") e pedidos de pequenos favores costumam ser levados em conta ("será que eu poderia levar uma arma mais pesada nessa missão?"). Mas, como sempre, seja cauteloso. Ter uma ficha limpa não significa que ela vai CONTINUAR limpa pra sempre. Um erro pode ser perdoado e esquecido, mas DOIS erros já provocam uma mancha difícil de remover. Se quiser conservar a confiança do Comandante Ares, você vai precisar de muito esforço, cuidado e sorte durante as missões. Esse Aprimoramento equivale a Vantagem Benefício (Ficha Limpa) Forma Extra 1 ponto: devido a um desequilíbrio em sua proporção bacteriana, você possui uma Forma Guerreira adicional além daquela(s) permitida(s) por sua classificação. Um Agente Delta normalmente não tem nenhuma Forma, mas com esse aprimoramento pode possuir uma; e um Gamma terá duas formas em vez de uma. Neutros NÃO podem ter esse Aprimoramento (por razões óbvias). Possuir uma Forma Extra tem suas óbvias vantagens, mas também uma grande desvantagem; se você é um Gamma (que deveria ter apenas uma Forma Guerreira) e exibe uma segunda Forma diante de testemunhas, o comando da Unidade Ares pode acreditar que você é um Impostor - alguém que está escondendo seus poderes e fingindo pertencer a uma categoria superior. Você ainda é na verdade um Gamma, mas o comando vai acreditar que é um Beta - e não existe forma segura de provar o contrário. Portanto, guarde bem seu segredo. Esse Aprimoramento é equivalente a outro Efeito Alternativo de Forma Guerreiras em seus poderes. Impostor Complicação: você é aquilo que, na unidade Ares, chamam de Impostor: alguém que finge ser uma categoria mais baixa que a verdadeira. Um Beta fingindo ser um Gamma, um Gamma fingindo ser um um Delta, um Delta fingindo ser um Neutro (você não pode ser um Alpha fingindo ser um Beta, pelo menos não na criação de personagem; essa chance pode surgir apenas mais tarde, no decorrer da Campanha). As vantagens em ser classificado como inferior são óbvias: quanto maior o poder de um Ares, mais restrita será sua liberdade - Como Gamma que é você nunca poderia sair do quartel-general sem uma escolta armada, mas como um Delta que você finge ser você tem essa chance. Um Ares sempre paga com sua liberdade o preço do poder, mas ser um impostor ajuda a torcer um pouco essa regra a seu favor (desde, é claro, que você não seja descoberto). Obviamente, um Impostor precisa manter vigília constante - esconder seu verdadeiro poder do Comandante Ares é uma insubordinação punida com a morte, ou a morte de alguém que você gosta. Se puder você deve mostrar em público apenas os poderes que DEVERIA ter, guarde seus outros poderes para quando estiver sozinho. Essa é uma complicação que rende Pontos Heroicos como padrão. Sucubus ou Incubus Complicação: Você foi designado(a) pelo Comandante Ares para seduzir um Agente particularmente problemático - quase sempre alguém muito eficiente, mas com pouca força de vontade. Além de manter satisfeitas suas necessidades românticas, sua missão é usar os sentimentos dele para mantê-lo sob controle. Ser uma Sucubus (mulher) ou Incubus (homem) é um trabalho sórdido, mas o comandante Ares não se incomoda com quaisquer escrúpulos morais que você possa ter. Essa condição é absolutamente confidencial. Ninguém além de você próprio Comandante Ares sabem disso. Uma vez revelada e espalhada pelos corredores do NORAD, essa informação vai arruinar tudo - além de fracassar em sua missão, você nunca mais vai seduzir ou enganar ninguém dentro da Unidade Ares, mesmo que um dia esteja realmente apaixonado(a). Poucos tormentos são piores que uma antiga sucubus apaixonada por alguém, mas incapaz de provar que diz a verdade. A vantagem em ser uma Sucubus ou Incubus é que seu Personagem tem uma "marionete": sua vitima está completamente apaixonada e fará quase tudo que mandar e seu Personagem, por outro lado, não precisa fazer nada em troca. Pode usar sua vitima para obter pequenos favores pessoais, desde que isso não interfira com as missões e os regulamentos da Unidade. O lado ruim é que você fica sendo parcialmente responsável pelos atos de sua vítima; se ela fizer alguma bobagem e arruinar uma missão, parte da culpa é sua - afinal, seu trabalho seria manter o Agente problemático longe de encrenca... Atenção: É o OUTRO agente quem recebe a complicação (supondo que você esteja fazendo seu trabalho direito), podendo receber pontos heróicos em casos onde a sua vida esteja em risco. Você só recebe a complicação caso tenha a complicação segredo. Tornando-se um Ares Muito raramente um Ares assume essa posição voluntariamente. Por acaso você gostaria de receber em seu corpo uma bactéria assassina que vai re-escrever seu código genético, transformando você em um monstro que pode enlouquecer e matar a qualquer momento? Quase todos os Ares eram civis. Testemunhas de eventos que o Pentágono não deseja divulgar, desde confrontos abertos entre Filhos de Marte e aparições de OVNIs e outros assuntos “proibidos”. Na maioria dos casos, Agentes Ares são escolhidos entre amigos e parentes de pessoas atacadas pela bactéria. Assim a Força Aérea mata dois pássaros com uma só pedra: dá ao Agente um motivo para caçar os Filhos de Marte e, ao mesmo tempo, mantém sob controle uma testemunha indesejável. Na verdade, qualquer civil que teve envolvimento com um Filho de Marte pode ser capturado pelo NORAD para integrar suas forças. Se recusar, recebe lavagem cerebral pesada (que geralmente reduz a vítima a um vegetal) ou morre. Claro, esse não é o único estereótipo de um Agente Ares. Alguns são criminosos que aceitam trabalhar na Unidade em troca de redução em suas penas. Outros são grandes especialistas em áreas diversas que, chantageados pelo NORAD, aceitam receber a herança maldita de Marte e integrar o grupo. Existem ainda aquele que foram contaminados e, encontrados a tempo pela Unidade Ares, receber uma dose da bactéria oposta antes que fosse tarde demais. Amor Entre Guerreiros Obviamente, uma vez que as bactérias marcianas é transmitida por contato íntimo, Agentes Ares são proibidos de fazer sexo – exceto entre si mesmos, já que são todos imunes. Muitos são esterilizados, mas isso não funciona com aqueles que possuem poder de regeneração. Todos os Ares recebem drogas que reduzem seu interesse em amor e sexo. Essa providência, além de evitar contaminações, também ajuda a prevenir que os Ares sejam seduzidos por Fobianos e Deimonianos – verdadeiros mestres nessa arte. O comando reconhece que, mesmo com as drogas, o estresse de uma vida sem romance pode prejudicar o desempenho de seus Agentes (e até mesmo torná-los mais vulneráveis à Fúria Guerreira). Romance é permitido entre Agentes, desde que não prejudique seu desempenho. O Comando exige testes de lealdade e julgamento – um Agente enamorado deve provar que pode cumprir ordens mesmo quando elas vão contra seus interesses românticos. Ele vai encontrar situações que obrigam a escolher entre o amor e o dever: salvar sua garota capturada, ou terminar a instalação da bomba e cumprir a missão? Muitas vezes essas situações são simuladas pelo NORAD para testar o Agente, outras não. E você nunca saberá a diferença... Outro obstáculo no envolvimento entre Agente é que, muitas vezes, o próprio comando do NORAD ordena esse envolvimento. Quando acredita que o desempenho de um Agente está sendo prejudicado por razões sentimentais (talvez um antigo amor de fora da Unidade), o comando pode designar alguém para seduzi-lo e fazê-lo se apaixonar. Isso também ajuda a manter um Agente problemático sob controle – um Ares prestes a ceder a Fúria pode manter o controle mais facilmente ouvindo palavras doces da pessoa amada, em vez de ordens ríspidas do Comandante Ares pelo Comunicador. Nos corredores no NORAD esses Agente têm o apelido de Sucubus (no caso de mulheres) ou Incubus (homens). Claro que essas ordens são secretas – você recebe essa missão diretamente do Comandante Ares em pessoa e ninguém mais na Unidade sabe sobre isso. A condição de Sucubus ou Incubus raramente é duradoura, apenas uma missão temporária – mas aqueles realmente bons no que fazem podem até mesmo receber missões para seduzir Fobianos e Deimonianos, atraindo-os para armadilhas. Infelizmente, os rumores sobre a própria existência desses Agentes acabam prejudicando romances entre os Ares; como ter certeza de que a lindíssima Melissa realmente ama você, ou está apenas cumprindo ordens? Ou pior: como saber se ela dorme com Joseph mas, na verdade, está apaixonada por você? Desafiando o Comando A vida como Agente Ares é inferno para qualquer ser humano. Apenas aqueles com imensa força de vontade (ou um tijolo no lugar do coração) podem viver dentro dos regulamentos. Outros, contudo, costumam quebrar as regras. A desobediência mais comum entre os Ares é mentir em seus relatórios sobre missões de campo. Muitas vezes (na verdade, na MAIORIA das vezes) uma missão de campo não corre exatamente como o Comando ordenou. Talvez você tenha caído vítima da Fúria e adotado uma Forma Guerreira diante de testemunhas. Talvez tenha sido reconhecido por um amigo, mas não pôde matá-lo. Talvez tenha escolhido tirar aquela garotinha do tiroteio em vez de atacar o Deimoniano. Se qualquer dessas coisas chegar aos ouvidos do Comandante, você estará bem enrascado. Infelizmente, voltar à base e digitar no relatório uma mentira qualquer não é fácil. Em quase todas as missões de campo os Agentes são equipados com escutas, transmissores e localizadores – e enganar esses aparelhos faz parte do jogo. Existe também o líder da missão, um Agente encarregado de acompanhar o grupo e fazer com as regra sejam obedecidas. Como saber se é confiável? Às vezes um líder pode fechar os olhos para pequenas coisas (“Não acho que você deveria morrer apenas porque almoçou com uma antiga namorada”), ou mesmo esconder um erro que foi consertado a tempo (“Desta vez pegamos o Fobiano que você deixou fugir, mas se isso acontecer de novo você é um homem morto!”). Infelizmente, esses são casos raros: um líder de missão é sempre escolhido entre os Agentes mais leais ao Comandante. Claro que o grupo poderia apenas eliminar o dedo-duro, mas quando você retorna de uma missão sem seu líder, isso será visto como algo MUITO suspeito. Outra desobediência comum entre os Ares é mentir sobre sua classificação. A vida no NORAD é muito mais fácil para um Neutro, e portanto o Comando não precisa saber que na verdade você é um Delta – ou, como exemplo mais drástico, você pode ser um Beta que deveria sempre em cativeiro, mas conseguiu esconder seus poderes o suficiente para fingir ser um Gamma. Isso é possível porque não existem testes exatos para determinar o poder de um Ares – o único meio de fazê-lo é observando esse poder em ação. Se um Agente consegue adotar uma Forma Guerreira, então com certeza ele não é um Neutro ou um Delta. Talvez seja um Gamma, mas também pode ser um Beta (que tem duas Formas Guerreiras) ou mesmo um Alfa (três Formas). Técnicos especializados (que dentro no NORAD são conhecidos como “carrascos”) submetem os Agentes a testes para medir seus poderes. Alguns testes são simples, como apenas cortar sua pele para descobrir se tem capacidade de regeneração; outros, mais sutis, envolvem colocar o Agente em situações de perigo (falsas) e observar se ele usa poderes que não deveria ter. A desobediência máxima no NORAD é a tentativa de fuga. Quando decide que ser um desertor é melhor que ser seu escravo, um Agente começa a ter ideias. Escapar da Unidade será extremamente complicado – mesmo que consiga se afastar do grupo durante uma missão de campo, o líder da missão pode ativar sua coleira de eletrochoque e fazê-lo voltar. Se puder se livrar da coleira e outros dispositivos de segurança, mesmo assim você nunca saberá com certeza se não existe algum implante localizador preso nos seus dentes ou ossos. Se tiver algum poder metamórfico maior, você pode mudar seu rosto – mas a Unidade Ares tem o registro de seu DNA e aparelhos capazes de detectá-lo à distância. Quando um Agente novato é recapturado rapidamente, sua punição costuma ser branda - “apenas” uma sessão de tortura, para aprender que a fuga é impossível. Em qualquer outra situação, a punição é a morte. AGENTES Uma vez que tenha se tornado um Ares, não há muita coisa que você possa fazer contra isso. Você não tem mais vida pessoal, sem privacidade, nem livre escolha. Sua única escolha é seguir os regulamentos e obedecer ordens – e nem mesmo isso garante sua vida, pois o Comandante Ares pode decidir eliminar você simplesmente como parte da estratégia durante a missão. Nenhum Ares está seguro, mas alguns estão mais seguros que os outros. Quanto maior o poder, maior o perigo que você corre. Os Neutros podem ser os Ares mais fracos, mas pelo menos eles nunca vão cair vítimas da Fúria e nem se transformar em monstros diante de testemunhas – e isso já aumenta muito suas chances de viver. Os Agente Ares são classificados da seguinte forma: Neutros São Agentes em completo equilíbrio. As células de um Neutro são quase 50% Fobos e 50% Deimos. A presença de uma bactéria anula quase toda a influência da outra. Um Neutro típico não possui quase nenhum poder extraordinário. Ele costuma estar acima da média humana em uma ou duas coisas, ou mostrar poderes metamórficos menores. O maior valor de um Neutro na Unidade Ares está no fato de que não pode mais ser contaminado – ele agora é imune a ambos os bacilos. Ele também pode “sentir” a presença dos Filhos de Marte, através da percepção especial que esses seres usam para localizar o Inimigo Natural. Infelizmente, os Próprios Fobianos e Deimonianos também podem senti-lo – e sempre vão tratá-lo como Inimigo Natural. Fúria Guerreira: Neutros nunca são tomados pela Fúria. Mesmo na presença do Inimigo, eles podem experimentar apenas um antipatia ocasional. Situação: um Neutro é pouco mais que um Agente Secreto “comum”. Ele recebe treinamento em combate e espionagem como os demais, mas essa não é sua função principal. Muitos Neutros trabalham no comando do NORAD operando computadores, coordenando comunicações, dirigindo laboratórios e pesquisando novas armas e equipamentos – mas também existem, claro, Agentes de Campo Neutros. Quando mostra eficiência e lealdade razoáveis, é permitido a um Neutro ter algo parecido com uma vida particular – ele pode viver em uma casa ou apartamento fora do NORAD, ainda que fortemente vigiado por câmeras de segurança. Embora nunca possam ter relações íntimas , um Neutro pode rever seus amigos e parentes de vez em quando. Esse é, contudo, um jogo perigoso: qualquer pessoa que venha a descobrir seu segredo será eliminada pelo comando do NORAD – ou, se tiver potencial, ser também transformada em um Ares. Agentes Delta Os Agentes Delta têm ligeiramente superioridade de uma bactéria sobre a outra: 60% de Fobos no caso dos Delta-F e 60% de Deimos nos Delta-D. Mesmo essa pequena diferença já exerce grande influência sobre o hospedeiro. Além da imunidade e percepção especial dos Neutros, os Delta possuem poderes metamórficos menores. Embora não sejam capazes de grandes transformações, coisas como presas, garras, blindagem natural e a regeneração de maiores ferimentos estão dentro de seus limites. Fúria Guerreira: um Delta ainda é psicologicamente humano, mas já mostra certa hostilidade com relação a portadores do Inimigo Natural. Um Delta pode entrar em Fúria Guerreira apenas em situações extremas (quando atacado e/ou ferido por um Inimigo, por exemplo), e nessas situações deve fazer um teste de vontade, se quiser evitar a Fúria. Situação: quase todos os Delta são Agentes de Campo. O comando considera este tipo de Ares o Agente ideal: seu poder metamórfico é razoável e seu controle sobre a fúria é suficiente para evitar incidentes (muito) frequentes. O fato de não possuírem nenhuma Forma Guerreira também ajuda a manter seu segredo quando agem em público. Mesmo assim, os Delta sofrem vigília mais severa que os Neutros. Não é permitido a eles abandonarem o quartel-general sem um oficial superior. Quase todos vivem em alojamentos no próprio NORAD – mas alguns têm uma casa ou apartamento. Além disso, enquanto um Neutro tem permissão para rever seus amigos e parentes de vez em quando, um Delta poderá fazê-lo apenas se tiver uma ficha limpa. Agentes Gamma Estes são Agentes com 70% de B-Fobo e 30% de B-Deimos ou vice-versa. Mostram poderes metamórficos ainda maiores que os Delta, podendo adotar Formas e ataques mais radicais – tentáculos, pinças, ferrões venenosos, carapaças, Bioeletricidade e outras. Os Gammas podem adotar pelo menos uma configuração bestial com aspecto de animal. Infelizmente, também tendem a perder o controle com maior facilidade. Agentes Gamma ainda podem tolerar a presença do Inimigo Natural, mas a tensão entre eles será grande. Agentes Gamma podem adotar uma Forma Guerreira. Fúria Guerreira: um Gamma ainda pode parecer normal, mas a proximidade do Inimigo sempre vai torná-lo muito mais nervoso do que deveria. Situações de perigo e tensão – como tocaias, perseguições, interrogatórios – na presença do Inimigo pode ser necessário um teste de Vontade para evitar a Fúria. Uma Gamma também pode entrar em fúria sempre quando atacado e/ou ferido na presença do Inimigo, se falhar em um teste de Vontade (o ataque não precisa, necessariamente ter sido provocado pelo Inimigo). Quando os únicos Inimigos envolvidos na cena são os companheiros do Gamma, o teste pode ser feito com um bônus. Situação: com seus poderes maiores, sua maior tendência ao descontrole e a sua Forma Guerreira, os Gammas são um grande risco para a Unidade Ares – mas ainda um risco aceitável. Missões bem planejadas podem aproveitar o potencial combativo dos Gammas sem expô-los ao risco de sucumbir à Fúria – ou, caso isso aconteça, minimizar os prejuízos. Agentes Gamma são usados em missões de combate de destruição, especialmente em locais vazios, sem testemunhas: perseguir um Fobiano ou Deimoniano escondido dentro de um prédio abandonado é tarefa ideal para eles. A vigilância sobre um Gamma é rigorosa. Dentro do NORAD, ele não pode deixar seus alojamentos sem permissão ou uma escolta – pelo menos dois seguranças com armas tranquilizantes. Abandonar a base por motivos pessoais é impensável; pouquíssimos têm bases fora do NORAD – apenas aqueles com uma excelente ficha conquistam esse luxo e geralmente são impostos a viver em companhia de outro Agente. Mesmo durante as missões, um Gamma quase nunca é deixado sozinho. Muito usam dispositivos de controle, como pulseiras ou colares que disparam choques elétricos para nocautear o Agente em caso de descontrole. Agentes Betas São Agentes com 80% de B-Fobo e 20% de B-Deimos, ou vice-versa. Têm basicamente os mesmos poderes dos Deltas, mas em maior variedade e níveis superiores. Contudo, seu auto-controle diante do Inimigo Natural é muito pequeno – conter a Fúria exige deles imensa força de vontade. Agentes Beta são raros, utilizados apenas em batalhas decisivas, quando seu grande poder metamórfico é realmente necessário. Agentes Beta podem adotar duas Formas Guerreiras. Fúria Guerreira: para um Beta, a simples presença do Inimigo Natural é quase insuportável – algo como se ele estivesse perto de uma cobra ou cão raivoso. Mesmo com relação aos próprios colegas ele será sempre hostil, rancoroso, sarcástico e irônico. Qualquer situação mínima de tensão – até mesmo um desentendimento leve ou uma discussão lidera – pode despertar a Fúria se o Beta falhar em um teste de Vontade. Situações de perigo real na presença do Inimigo exigem um teste de Vontade com uma penalidade. Quando atacado e/ou ferido na presença do Inimigo as penalidades se acumulam. Situação: Os Betas são bombas se pavio curto. Instáveis demais para o uso regular em missões, eles ficam reservados apenas para grandes batalhas; quando um Deimoniano em forma de dragão negro ataca o edifício da Chrysler diante de milhares de testemunhas, a preservação do segredo vem em segundo lugar – o jeito é tratar de enviar dois ou três Betas para destruir o bicho e depois deixar que a assessoria de imprensa do Pentágono explique tudo. Esta é, contudo, apenas uma medida de último recurso. Agentes Beta vivem como feras enjauladas. Confinados em aposentos blindados, passam a maior parte do seu tempo sozinhos – sobrevivendo a testes constantes para avaliar sua saúde mental e treinando em simuladores de Realidade Virtual. Quase todo o contato com eles é feito através de comunicação eletrônica – na verdade, uma vez que telefones e monitores de vídeo não acusam o Inimigo Natural, apenas assim um beta pode ser amistoso com seus colegas Ares. Um Beta nunca pode deixar seus aposentos sem estar sedado ou com dispositivo de controle e também escolta armada. Agentes Aphas Agentes com 90% de B-Fobos e 10% de B-Deimos, ou vice-versa. Na prática, não existe muita diferença entre um Alpha e um Filho de Marte “puro”: eles são quase totalmente incontroláveis, completos escravos da Fúria Guerreira – e, portanto, inúteis como Agentes. Seus poderes metamórficos, contudo, são os mais espantosos: podem alterar completamente sua anatomia, adaptar-se a quase qualquer ambiente e adotar várias Formas Guerreiras. Nota: Não é recomendado que Alphas uma opção valida na criação de personagens, essa possibilidade pode vir a surgir depois, em campanha. Agentes Alphas podem adotar três Formas Guerreiras. Fúria Guerreira: um Alpha não tem quase nenhuma defesa contra a Fúria. O simples fato de estar próximo ao Inimigo – incluindo seus colegas da Unidade Ares – exige testes de vontade regularmente. Em qualquer situação de mínima tensão, ainda sofre uma penalidade dependendo do perigo envolvido. Ser atacado, ameaçado e/ou ferido desperta a Fúria automaticamente, sem direito a nenhum teste. Situação: os Alphas representam risco tão grande que são sacrificados logo que descobertos, ou mantidos prisioneiros sob severa segurança. Os únicos na Unidade que estão vivos ficam presos em máquinas, servindo apenas de material para pesquisa. Nunca são utilizados em campo. Os únicos Alphas em liberdade são aqueles que fingem ser Betas para continuar vivos – uma vida na corda bamba, sempre protegendo seu segredo mais precioso. A vida como Beta pode ser ruim, um verdadeiro inferno... mas ainda é uma vida. E o Alpha a protegerá usado quaisquer métodos que julgar necessários. PODERES Todos os Filhos de Marte possuem poderes especiais, quase todos derivados de ataques e defesas normalmente encontrados no reino animal. Alguns desses poderes podem ser usados a vontade pelos Filhos de Marte enquanto outros apenas estão disponíveis quando estes assumem sua(s) Forma(s) Guerreira(s). FORMAS Embora os Filhos de Marte possam realizar mudanças menores em seu organismo – tais como secretar enzimas exóticas ou alterar certas partes pequenas do corpo – a metamorfose total é muito mais difícil. Transformar-se inteiramente em outra criatura requer muito tempo e esforço. Mesmo aqueles com o poder metamorfose podem levar horas ou mesmo dias para mudar completamente de forma. Os Filhos de Marte resolveram esse problema adotando algumas formas “pré-definidas”. Cada Filho de Marte tem certa quantidade de formas bestiais que ele pode assumir rapidamente, sem esforço. A anatomia e fisiologia dessas novas criaturas já estão gravadas em seus genes – portanto, a parte mais difícil do trabalho já está feita. Essas configurações são chamadas de Formas Guerreiras. Uma Forma Guerreira corresponde a um animal, mas de aparência monstruosa e alienígena. Um Horror dos Mares tem um aspecto de tubarão, mas nenhum tubarão da Terra é revestido com placas de cor metálica ou tem imensas garras de lagosta! Cada Forma tem uma utilidade óbvia – algumas são melhores para voar, outra para nadar, outras para perseguir ou espionar, mas quase todas servem para lutar. Os geneticistas afirmam que ainda podem haver pelo menos meia centena de formas possíveis não catalogadas. A quantidade de Formas Guerreiras de um Filho de Marte variam. Os Neutros e Deltas não podem ter Formas Guerreiras. Os Gammas possuem uma única forma. Os Betas têm duas formas, os Alphas têm três e os Fobianos e Deimonoanos puros tem cinco formas. O casal Fobos e Deimos originais pode adotar TODAS as Formas Guerreiras aqui descritas e também algumas ainda desconhecidas (pelo menos nenhum Agente que as viu sobreviveu para relatar). Formas de Guerrear Vide o poder Forma Alternativa para detalhes sobre como esse poder funciona. Múltiplas Formas Guerreiras são dadas pelo feito de poder: Poder Alternativo; Anaconda Esta Forma lembra uma imensa serpente amazônica – mas de corpo segmentado, como uma lacraia ou centopeia. Mede cerca de 8m de comprimento. Forte, resistente e extremamente venenosa, esta Forma é adequada para missões de assassinato. A Anaconda pode realizar um ataque com a mordida venenosa. Como opção, ele também pode usar o próprio corpo para realizar um ataque construtivo. Boi-ta-tá Segundo a lenda, uma gigantesca cobra que possui somente um olho e chifres gigantescos que protegem as matas contra incêndios utilizando o fogo(!?) que nasce de suas costas. Forma adotada geralmente por eco-ativistas ou pessoas descendentes de indígenas. Cão do Inferno Uma forma muito usada para fugas e perseguições, embora poucos agentes Ares tenham-na desenvolvido ainda. Essa forma foi vista por agentes Ares pela primeira vez nos campos leste-europeus, na região ibérica. Pertencia a um Fobiano que atacava fazendas usando essa forma para se alimentar de gado, cavalos e, às vezes, até mesmo crianças. Os aldeões contavam lendas sobre um cão que vinha do Inferno para levar as almas dos animais ariscos e das crianças mal comportadas. Se trata de um animal quadrúpede, com as patas traseiras e o rabo atrofiados. As patas dianteiras, porém, são muito desenvolvidas (até mesmo tendo mãos hábeis para manipulação de objetos), sua musculatura permite a elas jogar o resto do corpo (mesmo que muito pesado) para frente e sua mobilidade permite que ele repita esse movimento várias vezes seguidas, de modo a se locomover muito rapidamente, no entanto apenas para frente ou em curvas curtas, essa forma é um tanto destrambelhada quando tenta fazer curvas muito fechadas. As garras em suas patas servem mais para intimidação do que para ataques, as traseiras nem se quer podem atacar e as dianteiras não têm nem um terço da eficiência de sua mordida, elas servem mais para dar segurança durante sua corrida pelos campos (mas podem atrapalhar dependendo do tipo de terreno). Alguns agentes Ares que desenvolveram essa forma chegaram a ter suas garras cortadas para que elas não atrapalhassem em determinadas missões. O Cão do Inferno não possui olhos, se orienta através de um preciso sistema de radares. Sua boca vai de um extremo ao outro da cabeça, de modo que possa abocanhar mais facilmente suas presas, tem dentes como os dos tubarões, o que faz com que as dilacere com mais rapidez e crueldade. Seu corpo é todo coberto de espinhos e sua pele "queima" tudo em que toca. Apesar da aparência, sua juba não funciona como um aglomerado de tentáculos, mas sim para proteção e para aumentar o alcance de sua Queimadura Química (ele pode golpear vários oponentes ao mesmo tempo quando a agita, se estes estiverem muito próximos). Essa forma de ataque também é um pouco mais poderosa (aconselha-se que esse dano seja não letal, já que os ferimentos não são profundos). Caranguejo Esta Forma assemelha-se a um grande caranguejo ou uma lagosta, coberto por uma espessa carapaça esverdeada e com traços biomecânicos. Os músculos ficam aparentes sob o emaranhando de placas e pontas de queratina que saltam dos olhos do Agente. As mãos da Forma Caranguejo parecem realmente garras do crustáceo, e podem rasgar canos de chumbo como se fossem papelão. O Caranguejo possui duas garras e seis patas articuladas, e é considerada uma das formas mais alienígenas de todas. A transformação demora duas rodadas a mais que o normal. Centauro Um notável membro da mitologia Grega que chegou a ornamentar diversas produções artísticas e algumas lendas da época. Possuem um troco humano somado ao dorso de um cavalo e uma aparência curiosamente bela. Manifesta-se em pessoas com um código de conduta bem definido e que possuam uma certo gosto pelos combates. Cérbero Provavelmente a mais agressiva das Formas, o Cérbero tem a aparência de um imenso lobo esquelético de três cabeças. Ele pode realizar três ataques ao mesmo tempo, com mordidas. Cada cabeça ainda tem uma forma de ataque especial: uma delas pode expelir um jato de fogo, a outra um jorro de ácido e a terceira um relâmpago. A imensa selvageria dessa Forma torna muito fácil perder o controle e ceder à Fúria Guerreira. Encouraçado Esta é uma Forma principalmente defensiva. Tem o aspecto de um gliptodonte, um tatu-tartaruga pré-histórico. Sua fortíssima couraça pode tolerar quase qualquer dano e seu alto poder de cura permite se recobrar de ferimentos. Como única forma de ataque, o Encouraçado dispõe de uma cauda forte, pesada e espinhosa que ele pode agitar para golpear inimigos. Esta Forma extremamente passiva não aumenta a dificuldade para resistir à Fúria Guerreira. Curupira O diabo das matas que cuida de cada árvore e animal e que faz todos os caçadores se perder nas matas devido aos pés virados pra trás Forma geralmente adotada por descendentes de indígenas ou naturebas chatos. Dragão Negro Como diz o nome, essa assustadora Forma Guerreira se parece com um grande lagarto negro (3m de comprimento, excluindo a cauda) com braços transformados em asas de couro. Excelente combinação de agressividade, poder de vôo e fogo, o Dragão Negro pode fazer um ataque por rodada com mordida . Ele também pode expelir uma poderosa baforada de fogo. Assim como o Cérbero, essa Forma é facilmente propensa a ceder sob a Fúria Guerreira. Elder Thing Esta forma é uma das mais alienígenas e bizarras de todas as conhecidas. Vista de longe parece um emaranhado de músculos, grumos, placas e tentáculos, com dezenas de mandíbulas e dentes enfileirados como os de um tubarão. A Forma Elder Thing não possui nenhuma simetria, nem duas formas são sequer semelhantes entre si. Uma Forma pode possuir três braços do lado direito, dezenas de tentáculos gosmentos no lado esquerdo, espinhos recobrindo as costas e assim por diante. Muitas delas nem mesmo possuem uma forma razoavelmente humanoide. Elder Things crescem de tamanho muito rapidamente, e já foram encontrados monstros com mais de dez metros de altura, com dezenas de bocas, garras e tentáculos. Alguns especialistas do NORAD dizem que essa forma é adaptada para lutas em gravidade zero. (NT. Nenhum lugar no universo possui gravidade zero, o correto seria micro-gravidade). Fada do Inferno Lembrando muito uma estátua indiana, essa Forma lembra uma mulher de pequena estatura e pele verde-escura, com asas translúcidas de inseto. Dotada de estranha beleza alienígena, é uma das duas únicas Formas Guerreiras que podem falar e a única que não provoca redução no Carisma; na verdade, através de feromônios que exala no ar uma Fada parece extremamente atraente para o sexo oposto. Muitos Fobianos e Deimonianos costumam usar essa Forma para seduzir e contaminar novas vítimas. Dentre todas as Formas, a Fada do Inferno parece ser a menos agressiva. Seu único tipo de ataque natural é através de um choque elétrico, que consegue aplicar apenas ao toque. Ela também pode envenenar a vítima – mas como não tem ferrão ou presas, faz isso através e contato íntimo. Gárgula As diversas esculturas das catedrais góticas sempre aguçaram o imaginário das pessoas, o mito das gárgulas é uma grande prova disto. Algumas pessoas diziam que em certos momentos se voltássemos nossos olhares para as torres destas igrejas poderíamos vê-las se mexendo. Essa foram tende a se manifestar em pessoas de temperamento frio e que sejam um pouco agressivas, lembre-se de estas não precisam ser antissociais. Sua aparência pode variar entre diversas formas e tamanhos, mas como via de regra elas sempre possuem um par de chifres, garras um par de asas e a aparência de uma estátua de pedra, podendo ocorrer variações entre o mármore branco e negro. Hipogrifo Esta é a mais rápida das Formas Guerreiras, própria para fugas, perseguições e longas jornadas – e também para missões de buscas e vigilância, por sua Percepção ampliada e Sentidos Extras. Nessa Forma você se parece com um cavalo com cabeça e asas de águia – mas coberto de placas escuras e lustrosas com ranhuras, como casca de barata. O Hipogrifo tem garras no lugar dos cascos dianteiros e pode realizar três ataques por rodada (dois com os cascos, um com o bico). As asas não têm penas, são membranosas como asas de morcego. Se você já possui o pode asas, nesse caso um segundo par de asas nasce em suas costas, aumentando sua velocidade de vôo. Essa forma pode transportar cavaleiros como um cavalo normal. Horror dos Mares Nesta Forma aquática você se parece com um tubarão pré-histórico, com a cabeça e a parte dianteira do corpo coberto com uma forte armadura de osso. Além de terríveis mandíbulas, você possui um imenso par de garras de lagosta. Nessa configuração você pode nadar muito rápido. Desnecessário dizer, nesta Forma você não pode se deslocar ou lutar quando está fora d'água. Iara Segundo a lenda, Iara era o nome do ser, meio peixe meio mulher, que surge próximo às bacias Amazônicas e do Paraná, seduzindo homens para afogá-los no fundo do rio. Esta forma, que somente mulheres que vivem próximos a estas áreas podem adotar, aparentemente não possuí nenhuma aplicação comprovada. Kaptor A melhor Forma Guerreira para missões de captura. Este horror rastejante lembra um besouro gigante, com 2m de comprimento, com dois tentáculo nascendo em suas costas através de furos na casca. Cada tentáculos tem 6m de comprimento (essa configuração nunca muda). Essa Forma pode fazer até quatro ataques por rodada, com tentáculos (a boca do besouro é atrofiada e não causa dano). Para aumentar o potencial para capturar presas vivas, o Kaptor também pode disparar teia adesiva com uma aranha. Kunaíma Ser que se consagrou devido a telenovela Pantanal, é na prática uma espécie de lobisomem que adota a aparência de um tigre. Lacraia Esta Forma foi uma das primeiras a serem desenvolvidas pelos infectados. Lembra vagamente uma lacraia (uma espécie de centopeia com garras) gigantesca, com dezenas de patas articuladas que brotam das costelas. As patas são cobertas por um tecido pegajoso e terminam em garras afiadas. A pele do Agente adquire a mesma dureza da queratina e rasga a pele original do infectado, formando uma verdadeira carapaça biomecância. Essa forma é muito rápida e ágil, permitindo ao Agente andar por túneis de esgoto e outros locais inacessíveis com grande velocidade. Em combate a Lacraia pode atar com suas garras (que podem chegar a uma dezena!) e patas articuladas. A Lacraia costuma atacar enrolando-se nas vítimas, enquanto utiliza suas patas dianteiras e mandíbula para retalhá-la. Lobisomem Na prática, ser que pode adotar a forma de homem-lobo. Louva-a-Deus Uma das Formas mais aterrorizantes dos Agentes, assemelha-se a um louva-a-deus com quase três metros de altura. A transformação deforma os braços e as pernas do Agente, enquanto seu corpo torna-se cinza-esverdeado, e farpas biomecânicas crescem do antebraço, enquanto suas mãos tornam-se poderosas pinças. Esta Forma possui quatro patas finas e extremamente ágeis, recobertas com inúmeras farpas afiadas, capazes de movimentar o Agente com grande velocidade, bem como escalar pequenas elevações ou árvores fortes o suficiente par aguentar seu peso, e realizar grandes saltos, semelhantes a um gafanhoto. Minotauro Uma grande lenda que tornou-se conhecida graças a estranha arquitetura de Creta, que construía casas assemelhando-se a labirintos para conduzir os ventos por todo seu interior, e uma possível brutalidade gratuita de alguns de seus nativos. Sua aparência é de um estranho híbrido entre um humano e um touro e tende a se manifestar em masoquistas, pessoas que gostam de carne crua ou que sejam muito nervosas. Morte Sorrateira Esta Forma é própria para missões furtivas, de espionagem, reconhecimento e assassinato. Tem a aparência de uma pantera viva-oliva, coberta e manchas camufladas – mas ela pode alterar esse padrão, pois tem o poder de mudar de cor. O campo bioelétrico emanado de seu corpo permite à Morte Sorrateira perceber guardas, armadilhas, feixes de alarme e outros obstáculos. Em combate, pode fazer dois ataques por rodada (com as garras). Ogro Uma Forma mais versátil – humanóide, mas bastante poderosa. Tem a aparência de um homem muito alto e forte, coberto de placas biomecânicas e com longos cabelos parecidos com vermes. Seus olhos são vazios e cinzentos, feito esferas metálicas. Apesar de monstruosa, essa Forma pode ser disfarçada de forma relativamente fácil com um chapéu, sobretudo e um pouco de sorte. Além da Fada do Inferno essa é uma das duas únicas Formas Guerreiras que podem falar (mas sua voz é grotesca, grutural, provocando grande penalização em Carisma). Sátiro Bem um sátiro é um dos seres mais exóticos da mitologia e as pessoas ao adquirirem esta forma adotam um corpo humanoide extremamente peludo, patas de bode e pelo menos um parte de seus rostos torna-se um pouco maior. Pessoas extremamente boêmias, que vivem de festa em festa sempre tendo surtos de depressão de vez em quando tendem a assumir esta forma. T-Rex O nome desta Forma foi dado pela geneticista Alexandra Corallo, durante uma experiência envolvendo um dos Agentes. A Forma de Guerra T-Rex é realmente parecida com o terrível dinossauro que habitou a Terra milhões de anos atrás o T-Rex possui cerca de 7m de altura (sua transformação costuma ser mais demorada), pequenos braços com garras, patas musculosas e recobertas por músculos biomecânicos, diversas placas de queratina e metal, com espinhos e farpas pontiagudas por seu dorso. Sua principal arma é sua mandíbula, capaz de causar destroçar quase tudo em um ataque. Zelador Esta forma ganhou este nome devido ao primeiro Filho de Marte que foi catalogado usando-a, que ganhou da Ares o mesmo nome. Um Deimoniano de Nova Iorque que, cujos agentes que o enfrentaram, juram que parece proteger, zelar pela segurança, dos locais onde ocorreram os combates. A forma consiste em uma criatura metade humanoide, metade aranha, como um centauro ou sereia. Em sua parte humanoide, musculosa, sua pele tem um tom azul-esverdeado escuro e sua cabeça, coberta com uma carapaça com chifres, que lembra uma máscara, é desprovida de orelhas e tem uma boca insetóide e atrofiada com duas presas laterais, como formigas. Seus braços terminam em pinças afiadas, ainda capazes de segurar alguns objetos, mas com grande dificuldade. A parte aracnídea é ainda mais assustadora, totalmente coberto com carapaça e espinhos, exibindo tons laranjas, dourados e negros, tendo suas seis patas terminadas em pontas afiadas. A teia é disparada por quatro "dedos" que ficam abaixo do umbigo. EQUIPAMENTOS Esse capítulo discute com mais detalhes as armas, armaduras e equipamentos apenas mencionados em INVASÃO. Estes itens são específicos para Agentes Ares, mas alguns também podem ser possuídos por Homens de Preto, Membros do U.F.O.Team e demais Agentes subordinados às Forças Especiais. Outros tipos de Personagens também podem possuir estas peças, mas algumas exigem pontos de Aprimoramentos: a descrição de cada item apresenta um custo em dólares americanos (caso a peça seja comum, disponível à venda, com preços do final dos anos 90 e início do século XXI) ou em pontos de Aprimoramento (caso seja uma peça rara ou alienígena). Armas Brancas Este grupo inclui todas as armas usadas em combate corporal, algumas empunhadas com as mãos, outras arremessadas. Algumas podem ser usadas para provocar dano não letal, se o usuário assim desejar. Facas: esta categoria inclui facas, adagas e quaisquer lâminas medindo no mínimo 15 e no máximo 60cm (acima deste comprimento ela será considerada uma espada curta). Uma faca de combate média tem entre 15 e 30cm, acrescentando o bônus pela Força. Podem custar entre 20$ e 600$. Dano baseado em força 2, crit: 19-20. 3pe. Espadas: inclui uma vasta variedade de armas metálicas com lâminas variando entre 60cm e 1,80m, além de machados e quaisquer outras armas cortantes. Uma espada "normal" mede em média 90cm, pesa cerca de dois quilos, custa 300$ ou mais, dependendo da origem e acabamento. No mundo de hoje, a espada japonesa katana é considerada a melhor do mundo; 500$ ou mais. Dano baseado em Força 3, crit: 19-20. 4pe Bastões: neste grupo estão todas as armas de mão que causam dano por esmagamento: clavas improvisadas, maças medievais, cassetetes policiais e a tonfa (um cassetete especial em forma de "L"). Em geral custam 25$ ou mais. Uma arma tipo bastão pode ser usada para causar dano normal ou para nocautear sem matar. Dano baseado em força 2, 2pe. Soco-Inglês: esta arma consiste de um grupo de anéis metálicos interligados, ou uma barra metálica com buraco para os dedos. Sua principal vantagem é poder ser usada em conjunto com a pericia de Combate corpo a corpo desarmado em vez de precisar de uma própria. 25$. Dano baseado em Força 1, 1pe. Lâminas V.M.: com os recursos tecnológicos adequados, uma arma cortante pode ser receber tratamento V.M. (vibratório monomolecular). O processo inclui instalar um dispositivo vibratório no cabo, capaz de fazer a lâmina vibrar centenas de vezes por segundo e também um fio de monofilamento, a peça mais afiada possível para a tecnologia terrestre. (armas de lamina V.M. são dispositivos, vide o livro básico de M&M para maiores detalhes). Projéteis e Arremesso Arcos e Bestas: versões moderna destas armas são fabricadas com fibra de carbono, cordas de nylon e mecanismos com roldanas, aumentando muito sua eficiência se comparadas às armas medievais. Um arco ou besta modernos não exigem muita força pra flexionar e podem ser inteiramente desmontados para facilitar o transporte. Silenciosas, essas armas são usadas por alguns assassinos profissionais (ou excêntricos). Custam 300$ ou mais. Use a Perícias Ataque a Distância (Arquearia). Dano 3 a distância, 6pe. Lâminas de Arremesso: nesta categoria estão as facas de arremesso (menores e mais leves que as facas de combate, balanceadas para permitir maior precisão) e as lâminas e estrelas de arremesso ninja. Use a Perícia Ataque a Distância (Arremesso). Custam entre 10$ e 30$ cada. Dano a distância 2, 4pe. Granadas de Concussão: projetadas para atordoar mais do que para ferir, estas granadas criam uma onda de choque quando explodem. Use a Perícia Arremesso. 50$ cada. Aflição a Distancia 5 em área de explosão (1º grau tonto, 2º atordoado); 10pe. Granadas de Fragmentação: quando explodem, estas granadas arremessam estilhaços metálicos que provocam dano real. Use a Perícia Arremesso. 50$ cada. Dano a Distancia 5 em área de explosão; 15pe. Granadas Atordoantes: estas granadas não causam dano. Quando explodem, emitem um forte clarão e uma explosão sonora, com o objetivo de deixar a vitima cega e surda temporariamente. Use a Perícia Arremesso. 50$ cada. Aflição a Distancia 4 em área de estouro (1º grau prejudicado Visão e prejudicado Audição, 2º Desabilitado Visão e Desabilitado Visão, 3º Cego e Surdo); 16pe. Armas de Fogo No mundo de hoje existe uma imensa variedade de armas de fogo. Aqui elas estão classificadas em alguns grupos simples - pistolas, rifles, metralhadoras e assim por diante. Para mais detalhes sobre armas específicas, consulte o suplemento GUIA DE ARMAS. Pistolas: inclui desde revolveres (com munição para até seis tiros) até pistolas semi-automáticas (dezessete tiros). Pistolas em geral são fáceis de ocultar e causam dano a distância 3; o dano de certas pistolas mais pesadas chega a 4 (também a distância), mas essas armas são mais difíceis de esconder. 200$ a 600$. Dano a distância 3; 6pe ou Dano a distância 4; 8pe Rifles: grupo de armas de fogo com cano mais longo que as pistolas (que aumentam o alcance e poder dos disparos) e também com um cabo de apoio no ombro (que melhoraram a sua precisão). A Unidade Ares utiliza rifles de assalto, uma categoria especial semi-automática com clipes de munição (30 balas por clip) que pode disparar tiros normais ou em modo automático. 2.000$. Dano 5 a distância ou dano 3 a distância automático; 11pe. Submetralhadoras: estas armas têm cano mais curto que um rifle de assalto, mas sua cadência de tiro é muito maior. 900$. Dano a distância 4 automático; 12pe Metralhadoras: maiores e mais pesadas que as submetralhadoras, estas armas geralmente são usadas sobre tripés. Costumam ser usadas em modo semi-automáticas e totalmente automático, mas algumas podem fazer disparos simples. 1.000$. Dano a distância 5 automático; 15pe. Lança-Granadas: estas armas montadas sobre tripês podem disparar granas de vários tipos a distâncias muito maiores. 30.000$. Adicione distância estendida 3 qualquer granada; 3pe. Lança-Chamas: lança-chamas são alimentados com um combustível adesivo chamado napalm, que permanece grudado na vítima enquanto queima. 40.000$. Dano a distância 4 com área cone ou Dano a distância 4 com área linha; 13pe Laser: armas laser de mão ainda são desconhecidas pelo público, mas usadas regularmente pelas forças do NORAD. O uso dessas armas em público é proibido, para ocultar o segredo de sua existência. Armas lasers existem em versões pistola leve, pistola pesada e rifle; pistola leve laser (dano a distância 4; 8pe), pistola pesada laser (dano a distância 5; 10pe), rifle laser (dano a distância 6 ou dano a distância 4 automático; 13pe) Armaduras A Unidade Ares tem à disposição ampla variedades de armaduras de alta tecnologia, incluindo algumas de origem alienígena. Infelizmente, quase todas são apenas para uso interno ou emergências graves. Quando agem em missões de campos, Agentes Ares precisam se manter incógnitos - coisa difícil de fazer quando você está vestido como o Homem de Ferro! Coletes de Kevlar: estes coletes são pesados e incômodos, mas pelo menos podem ser usados sob um casaco ou capa sem despertar suspeitas. Usar um colete concede Proteção 2. Ao atirar em alguém que usa colete, pode-se mirar em uma área desprotegida - mas o Teste de Perícia é feito com penalidade de 4. 600$. Proteção 2, sutil; 3pe Couro Blindado: presentes em qualquer guarda-roupas, roupas normais de couro podem ser consideradas um tipo de "armadura leve". Uma jaqueta comum oferece Proteção 1 e custa em média 50$. Agentes Ares usam o chamado "couro blindado", jaquetas e capas confeccionadas com microfibras metálicas que aumentam muito resistência (Proteção 4, limitado a balística); são melhores, mais eficientes e mais leves que coletes à prova de balas; 2 pe. Couro Camaleão: Agentes Ares com poder de Metamorfose recebem roupas especiais, feitas com couro clonado a partir de células de sua própria pele. O Agente pode usar seu poder para mudar a cor da roupa ou sua forma. A roupa nunca pode desaparecer ou mudar drasticamente (você não pode transformar um pé de meia em vestido de gala!), mas transformar uma jaqueta em camisa ou paletó é sempre possível. Como foi criada para reconhecer o próprio código genético do usuário, a roupa é inútil para qualquer outra pessoa - exceto, talvez, para análise de DNA. Roupas de couro de camaleão são dispositivos com as seguintes características: proteção 2 sutil, característica 2 mudança rápida e restrito (só o próprio usuário pode usar), com a falha: difícil de perder; 4pp Traje Isolante: feito de tecido transparente especial similar ao plástico, este traje alienígena protege contra qualquer dano causado por fogo, ácido, eletricidade e ataques químicos. O traje completo inclui um capacete de plástico transparente. 1 ponto. Trajes isolantes são dispositivos com as seguintes características: Imunidade 5 condições ambientais, com a falha: difícil de perder; 4pp Armadura de Combate Propelida (ACP): esta é uma armadura padrão usada por guardas e soldados em instalações que lidam com aliens, como o NORAD. É confeccionada em microfibras de titânico-manganês e movimentada por servo-motores que ampliam a Força do usuário. O capacete é equipado com filtros contra gases e comunicador de curto alcance. A armadura pode ser despolarizada e dobrada como uma roupa comum, podendo assim ser guardada em uma mala grande. Na Unidade Ares, a ACP é usada apenas pra garantir a segurança do quartel general - raramente é permitida em missões de campo. ACP são dispositivos com as seguintes características: Aumento de força 3, comunicação 2 radio, Vôo 2, Proteção 5 impenetrável, com a falha: difícil de perder; 23pp Detecção e Localização Binóculos e Visores: Agente Ares usam dispositivos óticos especiais equipados com zoom, intensificadores de luz (visão noturna) e sensor infravermelho (visão termográfica). . 1.800$. Binóculos são mais potentes e mais baratos, mas precisam ser seguros diante dos olhos. Visores, por outro lado, ficam presos à cabeça e deixam as mãos livres. Dão bônus de +4 em PER (apenas para visão), sem nenhum redutor para coisas próximas. 5.000$. Sentidos 2 (visão extendida e visão no escuro); 2pe. Detector de DNA (D-DNA): fundamental na caça dos Filhos de Marte, este aparelho pode detectar qualquer Fobiano ou Deimoniano analisando seu DNA à distância. Não funciona com humanos que ainda não passaram pelo Chamando de Guerra (porque a bactéria ainda está dormente em suas células e seu DNA é normal). O detector também pode ser usado para localizar pessoas específicas, desde que a Unidade Ares tenha um registro completo do seu DNA (vale lembrar que todos o Agentes Ares têm seu DNA registrado no quartel general (e este aparelho pode ser usado para rastreá-los caso decidam fugir...)). Os D-DNA existem em dois tamanhos. Um modelo portátil, usado na cintura e disfarçado com um telefone celular, com alcance de apenas 3m (quando a criatura procurada entra no alcance, o aparelho toca como um telefone comum). O maior e menos discreto tem o tamanho de uma mala grande e parece um tipo de "laptop gigante"; quando aberto, a tampa revela um monitor de vídeo com fotos de satélite mostrando uma área de 2km quadrados. Sentido 2 (Detectar pessoa a distância; peculiaridade (necessário ter seu dna em registro); 1pe "Grilhão": geralmente usado por Agentes Gamma e Beta, esta coleira ou bracelete de eletrochoque serve para nocautear Agentes que perdem o controle em momentos errados - ou apenas para punir desobediência. Quando ativado, emite uma carga de alta voltagem que exige do Agente um acerto em um Teste de fortitude para continuar acordado; se falhar, ele vai perder os sentidos. Para não prejudicar o disfarce dos Agentes em missões de campo, grilhões são disfarçados como colares ou braceletes comuns, ornamentados como joias. O controle dos grilhões permanece com o comandante da missão, e tem alcance de 2km. Aflição cumulativa 6 de alcance percepção (3º grau apenas: Incapacitado); 18pe (normalmente pago pelo líder da missão, não o agente que está usando o aparelho) I-Com (Implante Comunicador): todos os Agentes Ares têm um de seus dentes cirurgicamente substituído por um sofisticado transmissor-receptor de rádio, alimentado pelo próprio calor corporal. Ele transmite a voz do usuário e também recebe mensagens, fazendo vibrar o osso da mandíbula de forma que você possa ouvir. Um I-Com permite falar livremente com o comando da missão e com todos os seus colegas, discretamente e sem ser notado. Apesar do curso alcance (apenas 100m), o sinal do implante pode ser captado por uma unidade móvel em um furgão e retransmitindo até o quartel-general do NORAD. Um I-Com não pode ser ligado ou desligado pelo próprio usuário - apenas o comando da missão pode fazê-lo. Quando o Agente assume uma Forma Guerreira, o dente é perdido e precisa ser reimplantado mais tarde. 1pe I-Loc (Implante Localizador): com o aspecto de um pequeno objeto metálico, esta peça e baseada nos mesmos princípios do implantes encontrado em vítimas de abdução - supostamente raptadas por extraterrestres. Firmemente preso a um osso (geralmente a quinta ou sexta vértebra, logo atrás do pescoço), o implante transmite um sinal constante que pode ser captado no quartel general da Unidade Ares para informar a localização de seus Agentes. Quase todos os Ares possuem tais implantes, mas não sabem disso - e nenhum deles pode sequer pensar em fugir sem antes livrar-se do localizador. Por utilizar tecnologia alienígena, o sinal emitido pelo implante também pode atrair extraterrestres - colocando uma coleção de novos aliados e inimigos no caminho do Personagem (para maiores detalhes sobre outras raças alienígenas, consulte INVASÃO). Remover um implante desses exige um Teste da Perícia Cirurgia com metade da Porcentagem normal. Obviamente, uma pessoa implantada não pode tentar remover o próprio implante. Um I-Loc é uma complicação pra agentes Ares, não possuindo nenhum custo e ainda rendendo pontos heroicos conforme necessário. MiniCom: embora se pareça com um laptop comum, esse computador portátil é dez vezes mais potente que a melhor máquina disponível no mercado. Ligado por satélite diretamente aos computadores da Unidade Ares, um MiniCom pode ser conectado a qualquer rede de computador para que os técnicos do NORAD consigam invadir e decifrar o sistema. Caso a ligação por satélite não seja possível (devido a mau tempo, interferência elétrica, etc...), um Agente de Campo pode ele próprio usar o MiniCom para invadir outros sistemas, testando sua Perícia tecnologia. Comunicação 1 (Internet); 4pe. Rastreadores: estes transmissores de rádio em miniatura podem ser colocados em pessoas, veículos e demais objetos - e mais tarde rastreados à distância. Também conhecidos como bugs, os rastreadores variam imensamente em alcance e custo, desde simples 100 metros até aqueles com alcance planetários, ligados ao GPS ( Global Positioning Sattellite, Posicionamento Global por Satélite). Os menores rastreadores usados pela Unidade Ares são adesivos semi-transparentes do tamanho de uma unha, quase imperceptíveis. De modo geral, há uma relação entre tamanho e alcance. 1pe. ANTAGONISTAS Após sua fuga do XenoLab, Fobo e Deimos podem estar em qualquer parte do mundo. Capazes de mudar completamente seus rostos, seus corpos e até mesmo seu próprio DNA, eles atravessam qualquer bloqueio e enganam qualquer método de detecção. Duas máquinas de combate biológicas capazes de assumir formas monstruosas, uma tentando destruir a outra, sem se importar com seres humanos em seu caminho. E, como se não bastasse, elas estão se multiplicando. Fobos e Deimos podem transmitir a bactéria marciana que lhes deu seus poderes, infectando humanos normais com sua herança guerreira. A bactéria só pode ser transmitida pelo sangue ou contato íntimo – significa, então, que Fobo e Deimos andam bastante ocupados. Uma doença de contágio similar à AIDS, mas com resultados muito mais perigosos. Portanto, além de combatentes mortais, Fobo e Deimos são mestres na arte da sedução. Capazes de assumir formas irresistíveis, ambos se empenham em seduzir e arrebatar novos soldados para suas fileiras. Seus “herdeiros”, os Fobianos e Deimonianos, recebem poderes assombrosos – mas nenhum deles será capaz de se igualar os dois Filhos de Marte originais. Eles podem ser os maiores inimigos da humanidade. E precisam ser detidos. Fobos Após uma infância de estudo que o levou à Universidade de Sidney, o australiano Antony “Dingo” Milliken decidiu que o curso superior de biologia não era suficiente para ele. Bem diante do seu nariz, no litoral australiano, o maior recife de coral do mundo desaparecia aos poucos – vítima da depredação e poluição dos mares. Dentro em pouco não haveria mais nada para estudar e apreciar. Tomando seu lugar nas fileiras do Greenpeace, Tony Dingo logo ganhou destaque como um de seus mais ardorosos ativistas. Durante algum tempo chegou a ser primeiro imediato do navio Rainbow Warrior, a nau-capitânia da organização, e em breve seria indicado como seu comandante – até o dia que deixou a empolgação subir à cabeça. Colocando o barco em curso de colisão contra um navio-baleeiro japonês, Tony Dindo provocou um acidente que resultou em três mortes entre seus tripulantes e quase duas dúzias de feridos nas duas embarcações. O tribunal absolveu Tony das acusações, mas ele foi expulso do Greenpeace. Sentindo-se traído, buscou aliados mais “corajosos” no Movimento de Libertação da Terra – um grupo de radicais eco-terroristas que pregava a destruição da tecnologia avançada e a salvação da natureza. Enfim, sentindo-se entre iguais (ou pelo menos, algo perto disso). Tony participava regularmente de ataques contra usinas nucleares, indústrias químicas, laboratórios farmacêuticos e plataformas petrolíferas. O nome Tony Dingo ganhou fama entre os eco-terroristas, a impressa chegou até mesmo a considerá-lo culpado pela explosão do ônibus espacial Challenger – uma acusação falsa, mas significativa. Interlúdio - Cara, isto aqui é demais! Como conseguiu?! Você é mesmo f..., Dingo! Tony aceitava os elogios sem cerimônia. Ele bem que merecia. Em poucos meses de trabalho teve sucesso onde milhares de "teóricos da conspiração" haviam falhado durante década. Um pouco de investigação aqui, chantagem ali, hacking de computador acolá e pronto. Lá estavam, preto no branco, espalhadas sobre a mesa. As plantas da Área 51 da Força Aérea. - Você entende essas legendas? - perguntou um colega do MLT. - Algumas. Estes complexos aqui devem ser laboratórios. Aqui, câmaras de contenção. E aquelas áreas maiores parecem servir para guardar os grandões. Não duvido que exista pelo menos um OVNI inteiro e funcional. - Mas isto é o máximo! Agora, como as plantas, temos uma chance de invadir o lugar. Acabar com essa merda de tecnologia alien que está destruindo a Terra. Mesmo após tanto tempo com o MLT, Tony Dingo ainda não aceitava muitas de suas idéias. Entre outras bizarrices, eles acreditavam na existência de uma poderosa organização interplanetária - um tipo de "ONU espacial" - com tratados que proíbem uma civilização avançada de dominar outra menor e mais fraca. Então, em vez de atacar abertamente, os inimigos escolhem oferecer tecnologia avançada aos governos da Terra para que se destruam sozinho ou acabem dependentes de tais artefatos. Bem esquisito, mas tony não ligava. Se histórias loucas sobre ETs faziam seus colegas continuar apoiando e financiando suas operações, tudo bem. Tony era fiel às causas ecológicas, sim, mas no fundo só queria explodir coisas e ganhar fama. Estava fazendo progressos significativos. Queria ainda garantir que seu nome estaria entre os... Tiros. Três tiros. Três mortos. Antes que os corpos de seus colegas tocassem o chão, Tony sentiu na têmpora o cano ainda quente da arma. - Duas escolhas - disse o pistoleiro de longos cabelos castanhos, tapa-olho e cigarro no canto da boca. - Morte agora ou morte depois, como cobaia de testes. O que vai ser? Tony Dingo escolheu a segunda opção. Apenas para se arrepender mais tarde. O Despertar do Terror Levado para XenoLab, um centro secreto de pesquisa do Pentágono, Tony Dingo acreditou que viveria em uma cela branca pelo resto da vida. Sem contato com qualquer ser humano, levava a existência vazia de um peixe de aquário. Já estava cansado de gritar, esmurrar paredes e receber choques elétricos como punição. Passava seus dias pensando em formas de se matar. Ninguém se preocupou em comunicar a Tony que uma entre as muitas injeções que recebeu trazia conteúdo alienígena. O bacilo B-Fobos, descoberto em Marte por uma sonda Viking e recriado na Terra. Sem mostrar quaisquer resultados em testes com animais, a bactéria seria agora experimentada em humanos. Em Tomy Dingo. Anos depois, nada havia acontecido. O Projeto Filhos de Marte foi encerrado, todas as outras cobaias mortas. Mas não Tomy Dingo. Apesar de suas preces para morrer, ele seria uma das duas únicas pessoas mantidas vivas para observação. E assim viveria pelos próximos anos, levado perto da loucura pelo isolamento... Até sentir o Chamado de Guerra. Um chamado para uma guerra maior e mais grandiosa que seus desprezíveis ataques contra ameaças ecológicas. Um clamor para destruir o maior perigo de todos, um horror tenebroso que fazia lixo nuclear das usinas parecer leite com groselha. Fazia parecer ridícula a morte de seu tão amado recife de corais na Austrália. Quem liga para navio baleeiros? Quem liga para cadáveres alienígenas escondido em bases da Força Aérea? Quem poderia se incomodar com florestas e mares morrendo, quando existe alguém muito pior? Era o Inimigo. Algo tão terrível que precisava ser evitado ou destruído. De qualquer maneira. Ele faria QUALQUER COISA para acabar com aquilo – até mesmo coisas que antes nunca seria capaz. Coisas como quebrar com os próprios punhos o vidro blindado de sua cela. Coisas como ignorar o gás venenoso nos corredores, curar em segundos as feridas causadas pelas metralhadoras dos soldados, rasgar homens ao meio com garras animalescas. Então ele a viu. Uma garota. Infestada de garras, espinhos e tentáculos, como ele próprio. O Inimigo. Fobos, Hoje O primeiro confronto entre a jovem Deimos e Tony Dingo – agora Fobos – fez sua antigas bombas e ataques terroristas parecerem nada. Foi uma batalha infernal. Seus corpos liberavam forças primitivas, disparavam chamas, relâmpagos e ácido. O XenoLab não resistiu, muito menos seus ocupantes. Quando começava a acreditar que o Inimigo seria vencido, Fobos deixou-se atingir nos olhos por um jorro de ácido. Segundos depois, quando terminaram de regenerar, estava sozinho. O Inimigo fugiu. Ele próprio achou prudente fazer o mesmo, uma vez que seus sentidos muitos ampliados acusaram o som de helicópteros ao longe. Para todos os efeitos, Tony estava morto. Seu DNA reescrito pela bactéria de Marte ordenou o surgimento de uma nova criatura, com novos objetivos. De sua memória e personalidade humanas sobraram apenas restos – Fobos ainda era inteligente, mas guiado por um instinto animal irresistível. Destruir o Inimigo era tudo que importava. Seu novo corpo era a arma para isso. Nunca mais usaria disfarces medíocres que usava quandoo era eco-terrorista – seu novo outro metamórfico era melhor disfarces de todos. Podia ser quem quisesse, matar quem quisesse, transar com quem quisesse... e fazer outros como ele. Fobos descobriu que seu poder podia ser passado adiante. Pessoas com que transava se tornavam como ele. Não totalmente, mas o bastante. E quanto mais pessoas como ele, maiores suas chances contra o Inimigo. Reproduzir e matar. Os herdeiros de seu poder, os Fobianos, eram cada vez mais numerosos. Algum vestígio na memória de Fobos relembrou o prazer de comandar o Rainbow Warrior, o prazer de liderar guerreiros contra um oponente que precisava ser vencido a qualquer preço. Ou o papel no próprio Movimento de Libertação da Terra, sempre lutando contra poderes além da compreensão. E, desta vez, seria preciso mais que um pistoleiro caolho para detê-lo. Não, Fobos não esqueceu dele. Nunca esquecerá. Deimos Nascida em Nova York, a jovem Jennifer Dalton não teve uma infância das mais saudáveis – a mãe morta durante o parto, o pai incapaz de superar a perda e buscando consolo na bebida. Demitido do emprego e sem conseguir sustentar o antigo padrão de vida, mudou-se com a filha para os porões de um prédio condenado. Fazia Jenny vender flores para sustentar seu vício. Criada assim desde o nascer, Jenny nunca conheceu outra vida. Nunca conseguiu odiar o pai – até onde sabia, não havia motivo nenhum para isso. Tinha dez anos quando um dia, outra vez espancada após voltar para casa de mãos vazias, escondeu o rosto no travesseiro. Esperava a surra terminar enquanto repetia suas preces, pedindo desculpas a Deus pela morte da mãe. A surra terminou de repente. Com um som metálico. Depois, silêncio. Quando Jenny criou coragem para olhar, encontrou o pai morto. Pescoço quebrado, cabeça ao contrario. Procurando o responsável, viu perto do corpo uma figura enorme e sem cor, transparente, como se feita de água. As paredes sujas eram visíveis através de seu corpo. O fantasma pareceu olhar brevemente para a garota, acenou a cabeça e sumiu. Jenny ainda olhava para o nada quando foi encontrada pela policia de New York oito horas depois. Levada por dois guardas em uma rádio-patrulha, Jenny nunca chegou ao hospital: o carro foi encontrado na metade do caminho, os policiais desacordados. Nem sinal da menina. Interlúdio - Como é, gatinha? - disse o estranho, com boné dos Yankes sobre o capuz negro, as armas brilhando na escuridão do sobretudo. - Conta para o Titio Ninja direitinho o que você viu. Não? Ahn, não tá muito a fim de papo, né? Deixa que eu falo, então. Caminhando pelo Central Park como quem leva a sobrinha para dar uma volta, o estranho desfiou um punhado de histórias assustadoras. Monstros invisíveis que chegavam do espaço, robôs que comiam cérebros, bichos que colavam no seu corpo e numa mais iam embora... até explicar que as pessoas precisam ser protegidas dessas coisas. Que nunca poderiam saber delas, porque do contrário ficariam muito, muito assustadas e tristes. - E gente triste faz coisas ruins, não é verdade? - perguntou o mascarado. - Não queremos que isso aconteça, certo? - Papai estava triste. Fazia coisas ruins. Por que o fantasma matou ele? - O fantasma... sabe, eles são gente que respeitam as mulheres. Têm uma rainha, fazem tudo que ela manda. Então, quando um homem bate em uma mulher, alguns deles não gostam. - Papai morreu por minha causa? Como mamãe? - Não, gatinha. Não por sua causa. Nenhum deles. - Mas mamãe morreu por minha causa. Papai disse. O estranho parou. Jenny não podia ver seus olhos, ocultos sob algum tipo de plástico. - Quer ver de novo seu papai e sua mamãe? Estou aqui pra mandar você até onde eles estão. - Verdade? Papai sempre pedia a Deus pra trazer mamãe de volta. Você é Deus? - Apenas feche os olhos e pense em seus pais, ok? Jenny obedeceu, esperando que aquele anjo negro de Deus fizesse sua mágica. Esperou durante o que pareceram anos, até ouvir alguém sussurrar. - Não... não posso... é muita sacanagem... Abriu os olhos bem a tempo de ver o estranho guardar uma faca e apanhar um aparelho. - Ninja falando. Estou levando a menina para o XenoLab. Eu soube que estão precisando de gente para o tal Projeto Filho de Marte. Não, coronel, agora VOCÊ vai me escutar! Passei os últimos anos matando gente que viu demais, mas não hoje! não está aqui! Vocês não vão ficar com o restinho que sobrou da minha alma, tá escutando? Com a bactéria marciana, pelo menos, a menina tem uma chance. - Um dia você vai me odiar pelo que deixei de fazer hoje - disse o estranho para Jenny, após desligar o aparelho. - Vai querer meu sangue. E vai merecer cada gota. Ele tinha razão. O Despertar do Desespero Jenny foi um dos primeiros seres humanos a receber o bacilo B-Deimos. Era mantida em uma cela branca, sem contato com ninguém. Podia ver através de uma janela muitos técnicos em roupas isolantes. Às vezes era visitada pelo misterioso homem de capuz e boné. Ele dizia qualquer coisa, mas Jenny nunca podia ouvir através do vidro blindado. Olhava para Jenny longamente, suas emoções indecifráveis sob a máscara. Então ele baixava a cabeça, aplicava um soco no nariz do cientista que estivesse mais próximo e ia embora. Jenny nunca entendeu porque o anjo negro não cumpriu sua promessa. Na verdade, ela nunca entendeu nada – os técnicos não se preocupavam em explicar o que fazia pressa ali. Foram seis anos dde cativeiro desde sua chegada ao XenoLab. Seis anos de técnicos com pranchetas, luzes estranhas varrendo seu corpo e agulhas guiadas por braços mecânicos. Aquele dia em 1990 tinha tudo para ser como outro qualquer, mas não foi. Ela despertou com um tremor e viu as paredes se movendo pela janela. Sua cela estava sendo transferida para outra parte do complexo. Vivendo de pequenas alegrias, achou que uma mudança de cenário seria bem-vinda... Até sentir o Chamado de Guerra. Quando a bactéria marciana despertou em suas células, Jenny sentiu como se todos os grandes horrores de sua vida fossem pequenos probleminhas. O pai raivoso sob efeito da bebida, o fantasma assassino, o mascarado e sua faca, suas primeiras semanas neste inferno branco... bobagens ridículas. Distantes lembranças, pertencentes a outra vida. Aquilo que experimentava agora era muito pior, mil vezes pior. Um desespero tamanho que ela preferia estar diante dos portais do Inferno a estar ali. Era o Inimigo. Algo tão terrível que precisava ser evitado ou destruído. De qualquer maneira. Ela faria QUALQUER COISA para acabar com aquilo – até esmo coisas que antes nunca seria capaz. Coisas como quebrar com os próprios punhos o vidro blindado de sua cela. Coisas como ignorar o gás venenoso nos corredores, curar em segundos as feridas causadas pelas metradoras dos soldados, rasgar homens ao meio com garras animalescas. Então ela o viu. Um homem. Infestado de garras, espinhos e tentáculos, como ela própria. O Inimigo. Deimos, Hoje Após a destruição total do XenoLab durante o combate, Jenny (ou Deimos, como passaria a ser mais conhecida) fugiu. Ainda estava confusa, ainda trazia pequenas memórias de sua outra vida – uma vida de medo e insegurança, carregando culpa pela morte dos pais. Seu último pensamento humano clamou que, antes de matar o Inimigo, precisava se retirar para pensar melhor. Os poderes de seu novo DNA se revelariam rapidamente para Jenny Deimos. Ela logo aprendeu a mudar o próprio rosto, a cor dos cabelos, dos olhos... tudo que desejava. Nunca mais seria reconhecida. Uma voz interior, masculina, soava em sua cabeça e dizia tudo que ela precisava saber – uma voz que ela passou a chamar de “pai”. Guiadas por tais palavras, Jenny/Deimos aprendeu que podia fazer outras pessoas entenderem quão terrível é o Inimigo. Fazendo amor com elas, Jenny lhes transmitiria parte de seu poder e seu entendimento. E outros tocados por aquelas pessoas também entendiam isso. Jenny/Deimos prosseguiu criando novos Deimonianos, espalhando sua mensagem. A urgência em destruir o Inimigo apagou qualquer outro desejo. Ela acredita, do fundo do coração, que está realizando um grande objetivo – o extermínio de um grande horror. Mesmo quando transforma pessoas em monstros descontrolados. Os Herdeiros Depois que o Chamado se manifesta, um Fobiano ou Deimoniano jamais será como antes. Seu grande objetivo passa a ser a perseguição e destruição do Inimigo Natural. Ele ainda guarda algumas memórias humanas, mas apenas o necessário para fazer o uso eficiente delas. Um dono de empresas e propriedades prefere usar seus recursos financeiros para combater o Inimigo em vez de apenas sair pelas ruas rasgando-os com garras imensas. Da mesma forma, em vez de perseguir um Inimigo recém-descoberto, um chefe de policia pode ordenar sua prisão e esperar para matá-lo quando estiver na cela. Encontros pessoais entre Fobianos e Deimonianos ainda são raros – mas, quando acontecem, os resultados são sempre trágicos. Mesmo quando se esforça para proteger seu segredo, um Filho de Marte nunca consegue dominar a Fúria Guerreira; diante do Inimigo, ele sempre vai atacar com todas as suas armas e todo o seu ódio. Todos os Filhos e Marte sabem disso e tentam evitar conflitos diretos ou em público, atacando apenas quando não há testemunhas. Afinal eles sabem que seu disfarce na sociedade humana ainda é sua melhor arma. Na prática, não existe nenhuma diferença entre Fobianos ou Deimonianos. Embora nenhum indivíduo seja exatamente igual ao outro, seus poderes e métodos são os mesmos. Ambos são guerreiros com poderes metamórficos e buscam a destruição do Inimigo Natural a qualquer preço. Todos podem sentir a presença do Inimigo e também identificar aliados, humanos que carregam a mesma bactéria. Diante de Agentes Ares, sempre vão trata-los como Inimigo Naturais – não importa se também carregam a bactéria aliada em qualquer quantidade. A Força Aérea suspeita que boa parte da violência e hostilidade no mundo de hoje são consequência da guerra entre os Filhos de Marte. Um terrorista Fobiano não se incomoda em explodir um shopping center inteiro apenas para destruir um único Inimigo. Um oficial das forças armadas não hesitaria em falsificar ordens para bombardear alvos onde sabe estar o Inimigo. Os mais paranóicos (ou, talvez, os mais sensatos) dentro do Pentágono acreditam até na existência de pequenas nações governadas por Fobianos ou Deimonianos, que perseguem e caçam o Inimigo em seu território. Contágio Por receber as bactérias marcianas em sua versão pura, Fobos e Deimos são considerados os Filhos de Marte “originais”. O bacilo se reproduziu no sangue, penetrou em todas as suas células, mudou para sempre seu DNA... e ainda está presente em seu sangue e secreções, transmissível como qualquer doença. Os bacilos podem ser transmitidos da mesma forma que a AIDS – através de relações sexuais, agulhas contaminadas, transfusão de sangue... não pode ser transmitida através do toque ou saliva. Da mesma forma, os mesmos métodos de prevenção contra a AIDS (preservativos) também funcionam contra B-Fobos e B-Deimos. Após o contágio, nada acontece imediatamente com a vítima. A bactéria passa as semanas seguintes se reproduzindo no sangue, sem mostrar sinais de sua presença. As defesas naturais do organismo não conseguem combatê-la eficientemente e nem mesmo detectar sua presença. Um exame de sangue específico vai acusar apenas a existência de um bacilo idêntico ao Haemophilus Ducreyi comum e o uso de antibióticos pode retardar a ação do bacilo durante uma semana ou duas – mas nunca elimina-lo por completo. Não há sintomas aparentes que acusem a presença de nenhuma das duas bactérias. Assim como um HIV positivo, um portador de B-Fobos ou B-Deimos poderia levar uma vida longa e normal sem jamais conhecer a presença marciana em seu corpo. A bactéria permanece adormecida em suas células, sem tocar em seu DNA, e poderia permanecer assim para sempre... a menos que o Inimigo Natural apareça. A proximidade do Inimigo (ou seja, qualquer portador da outra espécie de bacilo) acorda a bactéria e desencadeia o Chamado de Guerra. Ela ataca o núcleo celular, modifica o DNA e provoca mudanças profundas no organismo hospedeiro. Cerca de duas duas horas após o Chamado, a vítima já é um Fobiano ou Deimoniano completo. Para o resto de sua vida. Ideias para Aventuras Inimigo Natural, oferece inúmeras opções para Aventuras, incluindo uma gama enorme de novos desafios para os Personagens. Os Aliens apresentados podem ser usados em uma campanha centrada na Equipe Ares, no NORAD ou qualquer outra se nenhuma alteração mais profunda. A seguir, apresentamos algumas ideias básicas que podem ser utilizadas e desenvolvidas pelo Mestre em suas Campanhas. Note que muitas dessas ideias podem ser utilizadas em conjunto. Regra Número 1 Mude o que quiser nesse livro. Assim você garante sempre que um fato desconhecido esteja presente em sua Campanha. Nunca deixe os Jogadores Pensarem que possuem tudo sob controle e sempre acrescente elementos novos em suas histórias. Unidade Ares A própria Unidade Ares apresenta diversas possibilidades de Aventuras. Além de ser um dos empregos mais perigosos da Terra, suas intrigas, conflitos entre os agentes e politicagem interna fazem com que o trabalho que já era complicado torne-se tarefa de verdadeiros heróis. A principal função da Unidade Ares é caçar Fobianos e Deimonianos. No entretando, após o início das atividades desse grupo especial, alguns Alpha-F e Alphas-D conseguiram fugir. Adivinhe quem é que vai limpar a sujeira. Enigma de Outro Mundo Conta-se que, certa vez, um grupo de exploradores na Antártica encontrou por acidente um meteorito contendo uma pequena quantidade de vírus B-Fobos, durante uma escavação de rotina. Isolados em uma imensa base naval por causa de uma grande tempestade de neve, trinta e seis integrantes da equipe ficaram sem comunicação com o navio Stardale durante vinte e quatro horas. Ninguém sabe exatamente o que aconteceu com eles durante este período. Invasores de Corpo Algumas mutações mais fracas deste vírus podem tomar de assalto uma pequena comunidade no interior, transformando o corpo e a mente de todos os moradores em questão de poucos dias. Os Agentes podem estar seguindo a pista de alguma cria de Deimos quando se deparam com esta cidade. Como descobrir o que está acontecendo. Existe alguma solução possível? Como as pessoas estão sendo infectadas? Parece que todos os infectados seguem um padrão, como se obedecessem as ordens de um ser mais poderoso, que precisa ser encontrado, caçado e destruído antes que seja tarde de mais... A Bolha Uma das mutações reportadas deste vírus tornou-se um monstro de dezenas de metros de comprimento, com a forma semelhante a uma bolha corrosiva, que se instalou nos subterrâneos dos túneis de esgoto em uma cidade no interior dos EUA. O Oitavo Passageiro Durante uma viagem em um transatlântico, um dos monstros Deimonianos mais poderosos toma de assalto o navio, dominando e esquartejando quase todos os membros da tripulação. Com o barco à deriva, um pedido de socorro chega a Guarda Costeira que decide investigar. Nesta Aventura, os Personagens podem ser membros da Guarda Costeira, da Equipe Ares (que estavam seguindo a pista deste monstro) ou mesmo estar na pele de um grupo de turistas sobreviventes. Fobianos e Deimonianos Um tipo de Campanha diferente, recomendado para Jogadores mais experientes e poucos Personagens no grupo. Os Jogadores assumem o papel de crias de Fobos ou Deimos, e precisam jogar com os vilões. A Campanha começa com a fuga de Fobos (ou Deimos), sua reunião e a criação das primeiras crias. Nesta caso, os Personagens serão mais poderosos que o normal, mas as dificuldades aumentam na mesma proporção. Se você acha que caçar marcianos é uma tarefa complicada, experimente ter que fugir da Equipe Ares, do NORAD e do U.F.O. Team, e ainda por cima ter de enfrentar seu Inimigo Natural! A única restrição desta Campanha (meio óbvia, por sinal) é que TODOS os Personagens precisam obrigatoriamente pertencer à mesma facção. Base em Marte Também é possível jogar uma Campanha de Inimigo Natural em um futuro um pouco mais avançado (meados do século XXII) em bases em Marte, Europa (uma lua de Júpiter) ou em grandes naves interplanetárias. Se em Marte, que era um planeta extremamente hostil à vida pudemos encontrar bactérias, imagine o que pode haver em Europa que possui água líquida (NT. Diferente de outras informações científicas apresentadas essa está correta, há água em Europa). Refugiados Embora a questão tenha sido aparentemente controlada no século XXI, jamais houve certeza que a vacina criada era 100% eficaz. De tempos em tempos apareciam novos contaminados e equipes especiais eram postas em ação. O que não chegaria aos jornais é que as mutações têm sido cada vez mais profundas. As Formas Guerreiras, cada vez mais fortes. Os combates, cada vez mais mortais. Hefestus Existem boatos circulando nos maiores escalões da Equipe Ares sobre a existência de um terceiro tipo de Vírus Alienígena, chamado B-Hefestus. Seria um vírus tão perigoso e poderoso que atuaria como uma espécie de predador do vírus B-Fobos e B-Deimos em seu planeta natal. Os cientistas acreditam que este suposto terceiro bacilo pode ser sido responsável pela extinção de toda a vida que outrora existiu em Marte. Categoria:E-Book Categoria:Adaptação Categoria:Inimigo Natural